The Thing That Kills You
by ThingThatKillsYou
Summary: Join me and my friend Sonic as we and his buddies travel through high school! Sonic, Goku, Mickey, Oswald, Marionette, Dexter, Archer, Bob, Monika, Junkrat, Ness, Papyrus, Enter, Quagsire, , Bendy, Mario, Pikachu, Scrappy, Mephilis, Steve, Rosalina, Big the Cat, Samus, Cell, Sans, Gruntilda, Steve Harvey, Vegeta, Jaguar, Godzilla, Jack Noir, and Bubsy!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Daylight shined into Sonic's eyes. It was the first day of Senior year of high school for him. For a second, he whimpered. This will be his last year with his friends, like Archer, Bob Ross, Mister Enter, and Mickey Mouse. They've always hung out together, going to the local mall. They enjoyed going to "Splatoon Girl's Burgers and Fries," and shopped at Hot Topic.

Sonic put on his uniform: a dark sports coat with a red tie, black pants, and his typical red shoes. He slid down the staircase, and did a front flip by the table. Sonic was a Christian. His Dad, Goku, was Non-denominational, however, he made Sonic pray at breakfast.

He was about to dig into his breakfast; bacon and eggmen, with orange juice, until his dad stopped him.

"Wait, son! You must pray. Our lord forgives us of all sins. You know, back when I killed Kid Buu, I couldn't get over myself… the pain was unbearable, until I found Christ. He saved me -" He continued on his spiel, until Sonic exclaimed "Okay dad, I understand. I will." He made the cross symbol, and prayed for looking at that Daniel Radcliffe picture last night. _Lord, forgive me for staring at Daniel on the Beach. I'm really sorry about that._ I'm sure is what Sonic said, but I digress.

He began to eat. Goku smiled at him lightly. His spiky black hair was gelled backed.

"So tomorrow, I'm going to apply for a job as a gym trainer."

"Really dad?" Sonic smiled.

"I met your mother at a gym… it was shocking, truly, as it was at Lieutenant surge's gym."

"Holy shit." Sonic exclaimed. He never heard that; he never heard much about his mom. She died when he was born.

"Hey young man, watch your language for the man upstairs."

"Dad, you've been resolute on talking about Mom. Please, tell me more."

"Well… you are turning 18 soon… I guess you need to know." A grim faced formed on Goku. He ate a piece of an eggman, and sighed.

"Your mom and I met at Lieutenant Surge's gym. It was when I started my journey. She was beautiful, she had your eyes, and your face. She was a Zumba dancer. She trained people weekly, teaching the spin dash you knew from birth, and whatnot…" He took a handkerchief out, wiping his eyes. His eyes were getting foggy, "Lou'anne was beautiful. Her father was some guy named Hank, not an approving man. 'Dating a saiyan, are you crazy? I can't let Bobby around _**that**_ kind.' Is what she told me. I never got over it. Pardon me lord, but damn did I love her."

"Dad, it's okay. You don't have to talk about it if it's too hard on you."

"I just wanted Hank to like me. I wanted him to approve of me. I saved his world. But he got mad because I didn't know how to print a picture of a 'God dang hot dog.'" Sonic looked at his invisible watch, and sighed.

"Oh! Look at the time! I got to go!" Luckily, Sonic's dad was too stupid to know that he didn't have a watch. Sonic charged a dash, and ran straight through the door, breaking it. As he ran towards the school, he spat some wood out of his mouth.

"Aggh!" A girl with yellow hair, blue eyes screeched. Her two sisters calmed her down as she wept.

"Aha! Sorry about that! I got to get to school!" Sonic put his headphones in, and started listening to his favorite song "Jimmy Neutron" by "Bowling for soup." As he approached the school, 'got to save the world and get to school on time' came on.

"Mister Hill, no headphones as you approach the school." A black bald man said. He wore a three piece suit.

"Oh, sorry Principal Harvey!" Sonic said, removing his earphones.

"It's perfectly fine, you are one of my favorite students. Last year of school; are you going to join the Quick Recall team this year?" Sonic breathed a breath through his teeth.

"Oooh… I don't know…" Steve looked down a bit, and put his fingers together.

"Well, I'm trying to amass more members. Please, think about joining. We could make it to state with you."

"I will consider it, okay?"

"Oh, alright. Thank you so much, Sonic!" Steve Harvey turned to the other students, and began waving at them, welcoming them to another year. Sonic couldn't hear quite well, but he heard: "Things are going to be better this year, miss Marionette."

Marionette was an outcast. Last year, She was accused of getting with the whole soccer team, and accidentally getting pregnant. The child was 'miscarried' but most of it was left up in the air. She was only human, and to Sonic, everyone makes mistakes. When he told his dad about the whole deal, he said 'be kind to her, Son. She could use a friend at this time.'

Everybody last year called her names, like "clown," "puppet," and "left-handed bear wrangler." She was in need of a friend, and Harvey felt that Sonic could be just that.

While thinking about last year, Sonic heard the bell ring. He dashed over to home room.

Thank God, his two best friends were in here: Mister Enter and Archer. Sonic knew Archer and Mr. Enter since kindergarten.

"Oh, thank god, it's the fast FUCK." Archer said. It was clear he was drinking. Archer had about every sexually transmitted disease known to man.

"Yo man, watch out. That bitch of a teacher 'Samus Aran' is this rooms teacher." Mr. Enter said, "I mean, not to nitpick, but what kind of Space pirate leaves space piracy for fucking teaching? I've seen better plots in Spongebob cartoons. I'm so freaking tired of them showing torture on TV. Squidward doesn't deserve the pain. Did you hear about real life? Sadness left him. He's going to quit."

"Jeez man, I didn't know. I stopped watching Spongebob when I was five." Sonic told him.

"When you were _five?_ I'm 18 and I still watch it." Enter told Sonic.

There was something odd about the first name being "Mr." for Mr. Enter. Sr. Enter just liked to keep the tradition, as did Ms. Enter before him. He was snarky, quick witted, and always nitpicked everything. When they were kids, Archer tried to steal some liquor from his Mom's cabinet, he lied and said "It's liquorice," to which Mr. said "Why would Liquorice be in a bottle, and in a liquid form?" They then got into this argument, that would go off and on for years. Mr. Enter was always able to break down the points that Archer would try to put forth with facts. Archer would be left in a stuttering mess, and there Mr. Enter stood, successful, with only some sense of superiority.

"Anyways, I went down to Kong Island this summer. Sorry that we didn't get to hang out. At least I got to bang some natives, am I right? A-ha!" Archer went in for a high five with Sonic. Reluctantly, Sonic high fived him.

"Yo bro, what's wrong? Couldn't get with Marie Kanker? Shit dude, sorry to hear that." Archer told Sonic.

"No, it's not that. My dad told me about my Mom. I hope I have something like that someday; someone I can love and truly care for."

"That's gay." Archer told Sonic, "But hey, I'll drink to that." He took out a water bottle, filled with God knows what, and chugged it down like it was his last drink. Sonic sighed, a part of him was disappointed in himself, Sonic was always told by every adult that he could save these people; he could stray them away from critiquing everything, or heavy drinking. He wished he could save them.

Miss Aran entered into the class; her long blonde hair and curvy body did a swaying motion as she walked. She had well toned, thick thighs. Her uniform, consisting of blue pants on top of a light blue shirt and orange tie, was as though even in the dark you wouldn't miss her.

She pursed her lips, looking at each student in the room.

"Alright, I've never taught any of you." She concludes. She sits down, and for a few quiet, tense minutes, she observed each student, almost as though she is judging each and every one of them. She clapped her hands together, and stood up.

"Time to take roll, and then do the seating chart." She breathed with an air of heaviness upon her, "Marionette," a "here!" was heard in the back of the room, "Monika," a smiling, brown haired young woman made herself present, by simply raising her hand.

She went through the list, Bob ross, Mr. Enter, Mario, Mephiles, Archer, Pikachu, Mickey, and so on and so forth, however, when she reached "Mr. Nes-quik?" He wasn't there. She marked him as absent, and closed her book.

"I figure I should tell you the schedule, so you will start with me. I teach Math, Astro-history, Physics, and Drug and Alcohol prevention."

"Drug and Alcohol prevention?" Quagsire, a pokemon asked.

"That's exactly right, Quagsire." Samus said. She looked at the pokemon, and then cringed for a second. Pokemon were allowed to go to school 3 years ago, after the "Pichu vs The Board of Education" law was passed, allowing for pokemon to go to the same schools as abominables and humans. Sonic was an abominable, and so was Mr. Enter. If two humans or a human and abominable got together, there was a 50% chance, of the child coming out as "An abominable." they could be, two legged, four legged, puppet shaped, whatever. Blue, black, white, green, pink, they could be the color of the rainbow, be an animal, anything could exist. It was all my plan.

"Your next class will be with Cell, who teaches english. Big the Cat teaches Art. Rosalina teaches theology. And finally, we have Vegeta, who teaches gym." As Samus said these, a bunny creature skateboarded into the classroom.

He held his skateboard up, and was drinking a cup of chocolate milk.

In a moment, the entire class blinked, and the bunny's skateboard disappeared. I suppose he pushed the skateboard outside, so Samus Aran wouldn't see it.

"Aye Miss A, sorry I'm late. I was just drinking some nice sugar free, Nesquik chocolate milk™. You can find it at your local Walmart."

"You are the Nesquik bunny, I presume." The bunny pretended to not know his name, thinking for a bit.

"Yep, that's me!"

"Woah, he's so cool!" Mephiles said, then, almost in unison, the class said "Welcome, Nesquik bunny."

"Ahah! I love a nice class. Thank you guys for being so nice to me." He said.

Sonic was unsure about the rabbit. There was something about him that was off.

"Well…" Samus looked around, and pointed at an empty seat by Sonic, "Why don't you sit next to Sonic. He can make you feel at home here."

"Hah! Home? I already feel like I've been here a millenia!" He sat down next to Sonic.

"Hey pal, my name's Nesquik. You can call me 'Quik,'or 'the Bunny.' Pleasure to meet you!" he held out his hand to Sonic. Sonic looked at Enter, who was beaming with joy. _I guess I do have to shake his hand_ Sonic figured. He took Quik's hand, and shook it.

"Well, I'm sure you figured I'm Sonic. I think I'll just call you 'Nesquik.'"

"I see how it is." Quik said. He sounded serious. Sonic was silent for a second, confused, "I'm just joking!" Quik patted him on the back, laughing. Sonic laughed, confused over the ordeal. Class began.

Probably the best class, where Sonic, Archer, and even Enter enjoyed was Physics with Aran. She would show off different ways of making something hover, or hell, showing how to make a miniature roller coaster.

However, she would never allow Pikachu, nor Quagsire touch any of the equipment. On the first day, he was upset because Samus wouldn't let him build a lego roller coaster. Quagsire wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, and when he would try talking to Samus about it, he would usually leave in a crying mess.

A part of Sonic didn't want to calm Quagsire down. Prejudices have been carried against Pokemon for as far back as he could remember. People turned and stared at him, as though saying 'well sonic, what are you waiting for? Calm him down.'

As Sonic was about to lay a caring hand on Quagsire's shoulder, Nesquik appeared out of more or less nowhere.

"Hey buddy, don't worry. Everything will be okay." The caring touch of the Nesquik bunny instantly calmed Quagsire down. For a second, his tears turned into sweet brown powder, but then it turned back into water. Sonic was too careless to notice.

Lunch time came, and Sonic sat with his usual friend group: Marionette, Bob Ross, Mr. Enter, Archer, Mickey Mouse, and Mario were all there. Bob Ross held his sketchpad.

"Some happy little trees here…" he mumbled.

"Hey Bob, what are you working on?" Sonic asked, leaning in.

"I've been having an… epiphany in a way. We have too look to the good times to get through the bad. I'm looking back right now." The sketch showed a cabin in the woods. Two figures stood outside; it was hard to tell who they were. They held a baby, a baby with a tiny afro.

"I miss Ma and Pa." Bob sighed.

"Hey man, if you ever need to talk, we are here for you." Sonic assured.

"No, it's fine." Bob took a bite out of his Krabby Patty. It was a special day today, back to school, after all.

Sans was serving chili dogs, so Sonic had to get one. He passed Brock, who pointed at his rice cake, saying "Nothing like a Jelly filled donut!" As he continued walking, he bumped into a bipedal dog character.

"What the Hell bro?" He shouted. He turned around, sizing Sonic up, despite being 6 inches shorter than him.

"Hey man, I didn't mean anything." Sonic says.

"Anything, huh?" The small dog pushes him.

"Yo Scrappy, back off man, please." Monika whispers.

"Aw come on, lemme at 'em!" Scrappy says. He got into this fighting stance, ready to punch Sonic.

"Dude, you were in my way. I didn't see you, cause Brock was talking to his rice cakes as donuts again."

"Well," Scrappy blushed from embarrassment, "uh… Just stay out of my way!" He sat back down with Monika and Oswald the Lucky Rabbit. Sonic, confused, dashed over to his seat, only to find Nesquik sitting there.

"-Yeah, I transferred here from Wyoming last year. It sucks, coming in senior year." Is what Sonic heard as he sat down.

"Well, uh, don't worry about it man! You are always welcome here! Yahoo!" Mario shouted. Some students turned and looked at Mario. Sonic laughed, holding his head in slight embarrassment. Sonic sat at the table, and made a cross symbol. He began to pray.

Nesquik looked at Sonic with appreciation.

 _Lord, thank you for giving me these awesome friends, help Nesquik get associated at this new school,_ Nesquik nodded towards the direction of Mickey, but Mickey didn't see it, _forgive me for cussing in front of dad today. It shocked me that he gave me such a revelation._ Nesquik laughed at some joke that Mr. said, although the joke sucked. Sonic finished his prayer, and ate that Chili dog quicker than Kirby swallowing a pineapple.

The next class was English with Cell. As everyone settled down into their seats, a large crash was heard in the hall. The whole class was subjected to hearing the commotion outside their room.  
"And what makes you think I don't have permission to walk into my own class?!" A stern voice asked.  
A cacophony of angry gibberish seemingly replied as if it's life depended on it.  
"I'm the teacher for god's sake!"  
A slapping noise was heard… followed shortly by the Hall Monitor, Jack Noir crashing through the wall.  
"Well then, now that that's settled," Cell flew through the hole in the wall. "Who's ready to learn from the best?"

Cell was… odd, after his fight with Goku, he went after the Infinity Gauntlet in Chicago. He got curb stomped by Arm-Fall-Off Boy and got sent to jail for attempted robbery of a weapon of mass destruction. His prison sentence got greatly shortened for good behavior, and he got a job as a teacher. His story was all over the papers, but only the papers considering everyone was using iphones at this point, thus ridding him of the celebrity treatment.

"I do!" The Marionette said with her left arm flailing wildly.

"Very well!" Cell said intrigued by the animated puppet's enthusiasm. "Catch!"  
Cell threw a copy of "How to avoid death by Robot Yoshi stampede while in a snowstorm" over to the Marionette who caught it in a flash.

The whole class gasped, "How to avoid death by Robot Yoshi stampede while in a snowstorm" was considered the most gruesome book made in this century, how could he giving it to them?

"Read this, and you get my respect." Cell demanded. Marionette was at a loss for words. "O-ok!" Marionette said seemingly both confused and morbidly excited.

"Yeah, you go Marionette! You got this!" Sonic shouted. Marionette blushed with embarrassment.

"Thank you…" She stood up, ready to read.

"Ahem.."  
"Blood was spilled this morning. Several men were found smashed into paste by the robot yoshis.  
No one knows why they keep showing up, nor why they trample anyone in their path, smashing their skulls, letting the eyes pop out before taking another step. They've shown no remorse, they've done this to children, women and even me, but I survived."  
Marionette was about to continue but Cell responded. "Good job. You earned it." Cell took a pack of cards from the bottom of the board and gave Marionette one.  
The card literally said "MY RESPECT." as if it was some ironic punchline.

"Get enough of these throughout the year, and I won't kick your ass at tug-o-rope at years end." Cell said. "Class dismissed."  
"UH, SIR?" A R.O.B. asked  
"Yes runt?" Cell replied.  
"SHOULDN'T WE CALL THE NURSE, THE MONITOR SEEMS INJURED-"  
"Class dismissed." Cell said again, in a much more aggressive tone.  
No one said anything as the bell rang and they left.

The next class was art with Big the Cat. Big was a softy, and was a pretty bad teacher in general when it came to art. An artistically challenged 4th grader could draw better than him.

"So today, we are going to be drawing Froggy by perspective!" Big shouted.

"Man-a, three years and he can't teach us how to a draw portraits? Yahoo!" Mario exclaimed. Sonic looked at him, and smiled.

"Man, I don't think you know just how loud your voice can be sometimes." Sonic told him. He began drawing Froggy from a side perspective. By him, Bob Ross sat, already done with the Image. Froggy was majestically sitting on a mountain side, looking off in the distance. Some dead trees surrounded him. Sonic could see in the corner some wording. At a cursory glance, it would seem as though a badly written signature, with the date, August 13 beside it. However, it said "Revelations 8:1-13." Although Sonic has been a man of the bible, he didn't personally recognize the verse. Bob's pencil broke on Froggy's left eye.

"Oh, what a happy accident." He mumbled. He got up, and wandered over to the sharpener.

Scrappy was waiting at the pencil sharpener behind Bob. He was unsuccessful in sharpening the pencil, with it breaking. Bob didn't get mad, however. He just smiled lightly, and sharpened it again.

"Oh my fuck, come on." Scrappy said.

"Hey, watch your language! You are going to scare froggy." Big pet Froggy, and Froggy croaked.

"Just, let me at 'em." He pushed Bob away, and quickly sharpen the pencil. He removed it, and handed it to Bob, "Uncle Scoobert taught me to go fast and twist! It's a good technique."

"Uh… Thank you?" Bob said. He took his seat back at Sonic's seat.

"I don't know what to think of that Scrappy character." Bob mumbled.

"I don't know him." Sonic said, "He got mad because I bumped into him."

"He has a temper." Enter concluded.

"Yeah man, maybe some licorice could take the edge off for him."

"Bitch, we are not starting this again." Mr. Said.

"Actually, I did my research, and there is liquid licorice, its Licorice root."

"Dammit, I thought you weren't smart enough to google it."

"Are… Are you calling me stupid?" Archer asked.

"N-No man." Mr. looked towards Marionette, who was hard at work.

"Are you saying Google is stupid?" Archer leaned closer to him.

"No, I'm just…"

"Because Google got me through last year, not your nitpicking sorry ass." Archer started getting at it with Enter.

"Guys guys, calm down." Sonic said. Bob reached into his breast pocket, and took a dove out.

"This is my friend. His name is Joel. Look at Joel, calming, isn't he?"

"Where the hell did you get a dove?" Enter questioned.

"Where else would you get a dove?" Bob responded the question with a question. This shut them all up. Bob looked pleased with himself, and continued with his already detailed sketch.

Big didn't teach. He fell asleep at his desk. Quik found a sharpie from the cabinet, and walked over to the fat, purple, sleeping cat.

"Nesquik, don't try it man." Sonic pleaded with Nesquik.

"It will be funny man, watch." In a sweeping motion, Nesquik drew glasses of milk on Big's face, a frog, and some other things.

"Oh… That's not exactly what I thought you'd draw." Sonic said. Froggy stared at him angrily.

"But, Froggy may spit acid at you." Archer chuckled as he said this, "He's freaking awesome." But, Froggy remained still, staring at Nesquik. He squinted, but turned to the class.

The bell rang, and Big awoke. Nesquik was the first to leave the room, like a flash of brown.

Sonic ran out of the room at quick speeds, moving books out of lockers, and papers flying out of people's hands. A part of him was excited for Theology with Rosalina. She was known for being the hottest teacher, but also the harshest. Her senior year will probably be the toughest for sonic, as it seems as though Big would be the easiest, then Samus, then Cell, and finally Rosalina. Unless Vegeta could top that.

No one talked about Vegeta. When someone asked about his teaching to a classmate that had him, the classmate would shiver, and say something along the lines of "I don't want to say."

Rosalina's class had his typical lineup. Most of his friends were in it. He took a seat by Marionette, who smiled slightly at him.

"So, have you seen her before?" Sonic asked her.

"Who?"

"You know, Marionette. Rosalina." She was thinking for a second.

"No, not that I recall. I've heard that she is pretty… well, pleasing to the eye." Marionette said.

Nesquik entered into the room, chugging a glass of brown milk.

"Delicious. Absolutely, positutely, delicious. You can buy it at Walgreens now. Product is spreading." Ness looked at him, and smiled.

"I could go for a glass of Nesquik chocolate milk as of now." Ness said, beaming the whole time. The Nesquik bunny smirked.

"Where's the teacher? I can't be early before the teach! I got so much I need to do, so little time." He said the last sentence with a harsh infliction.

"The teacher is right here, mister Quik." A lofty, english accented voice said. Nesquik turned to look at her. He was at chest height.

His cheeks grew rosy, like Strawberry milk nesquik powder ™ , "Uh, sorry Miss R."

"You will refer to me as Miss Rosalina, I'm your superior. You do not call anyone else in this classroom 'miss,' or 'mister.' Only call me Miss."

"Miss Rosalina, I'd like to make you my Misses." Nesquik nudged Rosalina.

"I could change the gravity of where you are standing right now to crush you, breaking every bone, ligament, and even your heart in your body. Take a seat, now."

Rosalina was 6'4. She had a curvy body, who could not be contained in that tight light blue skirt. She wore Coral Blue #2 lipstick, so she must be a fan of "Keeping up With the Sponge." Her thighs could crush watermelons. She had a blue Luma hovering around her, quietly observing the class.

"So, attendance?" She asked. She sat on the desk, crossing her legs.

"Oh my damn…" Ness mumbled.

"What was that? Did I hear something?" Rosalina asked, looking at the class. No one said anything, "I thought not." She began calling names. Everyone responded with a 'here.'

Sonic felt no attraction to her. Was that weird to him? Most definitely. What was wrong with him?

"Ok, so in this theology class, we are going to," She started thinking, biting her lip, "learn about the history of modern church, and how pokemon now incorporate into early teachings. It's required by the law."

"Sounds fun." Ness said, "really fun."

"I'm glad you'll like it, Mr. Ness." She smiled, "You guys are seniors, so I expect more from you."

"Oh Miss Rosalina, don't worry! I will please you!" Nesquik exclaimed. The class laughed in unison.

"Well, thank you, I suppose." Rosalina stared at Nesquik for a second, and then looked back at the rest of class.

"We work on a 40% is quizzes and homework, and the other 60% is tests and projects. You shall learn about the teachings of the Church, and new findings people have discovered about the early Church." She wrote her name, as the Luma stared at Nesquik.

Sonic sat there, and looked at Marionette. She was busy taking notes. Best to take notes as well. He began writing about the syllabus, knowing that Miss Rosalina may come by and check notes.

The class breezed through with the occasional comment from Nesquik or Ness, whether it was a flirtatious comment, or just restating what she said. The bell rang.

"Well, best of luck with Vegeta. You are going to need it. God forgive me." She mumbled, "2008 was a crazy college year." was all she said. Sonic left the room with Archer and Marionette.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Vegeta sat at his office in the gym. He slowly sipped his coffee, staring at the clock. It was as though time was at a standstill. The _tick tick tick_ repeating sound of the clock nearly drove him insane, like the vein on his forehead was convulsing at every _tick_ or _tock_ that was happening. He grabbed his head. Finally, the bell rang. Five minutes until they get to class. Five minutes for them to put on their clothes. Two minutes for them to exit the locker rooms and sit in their spaces. He had 12 minutes until his grand entrance.

 _Why try to impress the kids? They are seniors, they could not give a damn._ Vegeta thought, however, he has to strike fear into the hearts of these kids. They need to know not to fu-mess with him. He closed his eyes, images of 2008, his college years. That was a finer time; a peaceful time before he joined the Navy. A finer time before Rosalina took everything from him.

He sighed, closing his eyes.

"I, Vegeta, am a hero." He mumbled to himself, "I know that my nephew Sonic is in this class, and I know just how much he means to Goku. Should I treat him like nothing? But, what if Goku catches wind of it?"

Five minutes passed. He began snapping his fingers, slamming his fist into the desk.

"Last class of the day, Vegeta. Last class. Last bunch of delinquents."

12 minutes.

13 minutes.

14 minutes.

"You know guys, if he doesn't show up after fifteen minutes, we can leave." Nesquik says, who once again was earlier than the teacher.

Just as it was about 15 minutes after, Vegeta punched a gigantic hole in the wall. A scream is heard from Steve, a blocky character.

"It's the ender dragon!" He shouts. Vegeta hovered in, crossing his arms.

"Don't be afraid, it's just, one more minute and you guys would be legally allowed to leave. I don't want that." Steve gulped. The entire class stared at Goku, then back at the hole in the wall, "Fellas! Warm up!" The students stood up. Mr. Enter stretched his arms, while Dexter observed his watch. Sonic jogged in place, preparing himself.

"I want you to know, all of those other teachers you had; their classes cannot mentally prepare you for… Sonic, your dad is still a Christian, right?" Sonic was taken back by this question.

"Yeah, he is, sir." Sonic said. Vegeta smiled.

"It's quite ironic, for four years my nephew has been going to the school I teach at without my knowledge. How is Goku?"

"Fine, sir."

"Wonderful. Anyways, in Genesis it is said that God created the Heavens and the Earth. So it is my job to make my own Hell for everyone else. So, welcome to my Hell." Vegeta said, smiling menacingly. Steve croaked for a second, looming over at Monika, who was flicking Scrappy's ear. Monika looked over, and waved.

"Oh, two lovebirds I see? Monika, 30 bleacher runs. Now." Monika looked at Vegeta.

"Bleacher runs?"

"You run up and down those bleachers 30 times. Vegeta's fitness session." Vegeta said. Monika looked at him, anger forming.

"What? You can't delete me like your terrible five dollar art commissions on DeviantArt." Monika huffed at this statement.

"Catch me on my journal talking about this." she mumbled. She hesitated, but got up and began to run.

Her well toned, thick thighs jiggled over her thigh highs. This caused Steve's legs to quiver, as thigh highs really were his demise. God help him. As he began running laps around the gym, he kept looking at her. Sonic passed him two-fold. Poor fat, lonely Steve. Why even try? Why should he even like a girl who he knows won't like him back? In the dating sims he played, he always liked the ones that did not have a route. Now here he is, a friend of Monika, without a route into her heart.

That's it, today he will confess his love. He remembered seeing her at the beach last summer. Her yellow beach towel, sitting so close to him. He could've confessed there. But that's was until he saw the douchebag Scrappy with her.

After warmup and Monika's bleacher runs, the class began playing tennis. He somehow got in rotation with Monika. They started their match against Archer and Mr. Enter. Archer had great strength when hitting the tennis ball.

"Woah Archer, what else does that arm do?" Monika said sarcastically.

"Check with me later on tonight!" Archer said, winking. Steve dropped his racket, tapping his hands together.

"So, uhm… Monika, I was thinking."

"You can think after you serve." Monika said.

"Well, do you like, want to go see a movie tonight?" Monika's rosy face flushed.

"Hah, why would I-" Monika was pushed out of the way by Scrappy.

"Why would she date a fat literal blockhead like you? No one likes you." Scrappy said. Some screw fell in Steve's head. Something that was holding him together broke. He began to cry.

"What, is poor Steve gonna cry over a girl dumping him? How petty." Enter said, "Like, it doesn't even make sense. I wasn't even aware that he liked her in the slightest bit. I mean, to be fair, if I was dumped by such a smoking hot woman like Monika, I'd be left hanging out at some truck stop. I'd give up. You'd never see my face again. While on that note, why the-" Archer put his hand on Enter's mouth.  
"I forgot my chloroform today buddy. Sorry." Archer mumbled. Steve looked up at monika, the tears stopped. His pupils started to disappear, turning white.

"Hah! I know that trick, Steve. Oldest trick in the book. I could do that in 5th gr-" Steve hovered in the air, picking up Scrappy, and tossing him at the wall. Scrappy landed with a _thud_ , only to land on the floor, curled into a ball. No one really helped him, except Sonic, who ran to check to see if he was fine.

Vegeta was invested in this. It was as though Steve had gone Super Saiyan, something Steve couldn't do for a long time.

"Woah Steve, calm down!" Archer shouted.

"Steve? Ohoho, Steve is no more." Steve looked at his hand, "You can't simply reject me, Monika, people take that deeply you know, enough for them to change themselves overnight."  
"It's not really overnight if it's like, a second." Nesquik acknowledged.

"This doesn't involve you, _rabbit._ This involves I , Herobrine, and Monika." His white eyes glowed of the star "Sirius A."

Suddenly, after hearing the name "Herobrine," Vegeta stood up.

"Stop!" He shouted. Steve, or now, Herobrine turned to Vegeta. His hand glowed a blue orb, and the strongest man at the school flinched. Herobrine smiled, and made a hole in the wall.

"I will come back one day. But today, today is not that day." He said. He hovered out.

There was silence.

"So, tennis anyone?" Archer asked, bouncing the ball.

"Yeah." Marionette, Sonic, and a few others said. They all came together, forming teams again. Vegeta took out his phone, and started making calls.

To whom, however? I do not know.

"Hey man, I just wanted to thank you for helping me recover." Scrappy said, "No one else did. Would you want to like, hang out one day?" He asked Sonic. Sonic smiled, "Sure! You can join me, Archer, and Marionette at the movies Sunday."

"Nice-" Nesquik bumped in.

"Aye, count me in on this too!" Sonic looked confused, but sighed.

"Sure man, you can join too."

They all played a few rounds of tennis, and then the bell rang. It was time for them to go home. No one talked about the outburst from Steve- er, 'Herobrine' as he wanted to be called.

Sonic dashed out of school, backpack bouncing up and down. He passed his classmates, smiling and waving.

He passed Scrappy, who stopped him.

"Hey, I don't have your number by the way." He mentioned.  
"Oh, I completely forgot!" He wrote the number on a piece of paper, handing it to Scrappy. Scrappy smiled.

"Thanks man."

Sonic reached his home. He walked in, noticing that Goku was gone. Oh well, he will have a banana and get started on homework.

As Sonic sat down, eating his banana, he checked his phone.

2 new messages

unknown number: Hey! It's Scrappy! I'm excited for this film.

Unknown number 02: Hey, it's Quik, ahah! I got the number from Scrappy. Is this movie any good?

Sonic forgot the name of the movie, so he responded to Nesquik with a "Man, I heard it is pretty good." He responded to Scrappy with a "Yeah, I'm excited for it as well. You might wanna text Archer over it. He's read the book and crap. Here is his number." Sonic sent Archer's number to him, and he got a "Thanks!" back from Scrappy.

Sonic sat done on his gaming chair, loading up his xbox to play some Call of Duty, when a thought came into his mind: Vegeta was afraid of Herobrine. The Prince of Saiyans was scared of some high school student LARPing.

Sonic chuckled, he was so excited to tell his Dad about it.

Vegeta was his uncle, but for reasons Sonic never understood, Goku kept Sonic away from him, told him to wait for the right time. How was Sonic ever going to know when the right time was? How would he know when the right time was?

He won a few rounds of Call of Duty, and he heard the doorbell ring. Sonic dashed downstairs, opening up the door. Standing in the doorway was Goku, holding 6 bags of groceries in his arms.

"By the power of the Lord, I have the power to carry all of these." He said, "However, the Lord has restricted me in all his greatness from opening up the door. Please, son, carry some of this weight." Goku said, holding out his left arm, consisting of 6 heavy bags.

Sonic quickly grabbed them, dashing off into the kitchen and setting them down. He ran back over to Goku, who was slowly walking over.

"I'm making a nice soup for tonight. Vegetable beef." Sonic pumped his fists in the air.

"Yes!" Goku was like Carl Casper from 'Chef' but 10x better. He instantly got started, cutting the carrots, peeling the potatoes, the like. He even had Sonic help with cutting the meat.

As they sat down to eat, Sonic looked at Goku, "So uh, Dad… I have something to tell you."

Goku stopped eating, looking up at his blue son, "What is it?"

"So, why haven't I seen Vegeta since I was like, six?" Goku put his spoon on the napkin by him.

"Son, the reason I didn't let you see the Prince of Saiyans was out of fear that he may change you. I've yet to teach you how to, you know, go super. It's mainly because I barely remember. Vegeta was in the Navy. 6 years ago, he went super Saiyan, wrecking an enemy dreadnaught. Hundreds of casualties. Almost brought us in a third Warm War."

"He was then let off the Navy. Then one of his college girls that he got with in 2008 came forward, claiming he roofied her or something really convoluted. In the end, we all broke ties with him. But, now I guess you got to communicate with him; he is your gym teacher after all."

"Yeah. He's pretty cool… Some literal blockhead today had his eyes roll back and called himself Herobrine." Goku's pupils dilated.

"Shit, he's back?" Goku exclaimed, standing up from his seat.

"Dad! Language!"

"Son, not now. It warrants it." He took out his phone, dialing a number, "Son, go to your room."

What Sonic heard was a barrage of cussing, screaming,and shouting. "There will be another centuries old battle!" Goku shouted. Sonic laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling. No way in hell can he fall asleep until this is over. After what felt like 30 minutes of cussing and shouting, the phone call ended, and Sonic eventually fell asleep.

Tomorrow would be a better day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Nesquik woke up on Sunday morning, Saturday was uneventful. He wandered his dilapidated home, pushing cobwebs away. He took out his phone, a normal Piggy brand flip phone, bulky, but useful. He messaged Sonic "Hai man, what theater is it again?"

No response from Sonic. He shrugged, tossing the phone towards his table. He sat down at it, where a bowl of Nesquik cereal was waiting for him.

He smiled, "Turns Milk Chocolate!" was shown in bright yellow colors below his face on the box.

His blue-skinned father owned the company; he was the Gerber baby of the Nestle company. Water bottles, Chocolate powder, Kit-Kats. He had money out the wazoo, yet here he is, sitting in a broken down log cabin that his father bought to get him out of the house and go to school.

He drank the milk.

"Delicious…" he said, his eyes solemnly looking at the table, "Absolutely delicious."

He turned on his TV; some LCD flat screen that not even GoodWill would accept.

"In light of the string of disappearances, some good news: Nestle company has reached a whopping 30 Billion dollars… In similar news; nesquik powder has expanded to all countries!" Quik smiled, there goes Dad, using his face and name to further his goals.

No one cared about Quik's lineage. To the people at Wallabee Beetle's High, Nesquik was a class clown. He was nothing more than a joke. And he liked it just like that.

He changed the channel to Nickelodeon; a channel for reality TV. There was a few cartoons; one of which was "Nesquik's Rockin' Adventures!"  
Nesquik was voiced by Jeff Goldblum in the show; not by himself. Nesquik didn't care, however. Life, uh, finds a way?

Nesquik was pushed into the shadows by the character of the Nesquik Bunny. No one knew that his father even had a real kid named the Nesquik Bunny unless they did a Google search. Him and the Wendy's girl would make good friends, if she wasn't some model for Abominable Models… and her picture wasn't hung on his wall… yeah, she would be mad about that.

A carton of Nesquik powder sat by the lounge chair, a spoon hanging out of it. Quik looked at the carton with thoughts running through his head; _what if I just try it whole? I've done that before…_

He started spoon eating the Powder. His mouth became dry.

"Milk... I need fucking milk. Holy shit." He got up, and ran for the fridge. There was a gallon of nice, white milk. He took it out, poured a cup, and chugged it. He gargled it, to shake the powder up, and get that wonderful chocolate powder into god-like chocolate milk.

No one heard from Steve, a day later. Was he still alive? Or was he in his room by a cow stuffed animal, hanging from a noose? Wherever Steve was, Nesquik hoped he was ok. Rejection can do that to a person.

However, when Nesquik was dumped by Mary, he didn't cry; his eyes didn't roll into the back of his head, and hovered in the air. Why did he have to be a teenager in this generation? He was born in the wrong generation, should've been in the 1950s, when swing music was all the rage. Now, teenagers are whiny bitches that don't know what to do with their life.

"Oh my God! I'm so scared of college, Buttercup!" He heard some red haired girl say yesterday, "What if Yale, Brown, or Oxford don't accept me!?" Typical, worry about your future instead of worry for the now.

For the next 2 hours, Nesquik watched television, alone, in his lounge chair. He flipped channel by channel. The static flickered, reflecting off his face.

The phone buzzed, and he jumped up to get to it.

"Hey! I'm sorry, I slept in. We are going to the Movie theater by Splatoon Girl's Burgers and Fries at 5:00 P.M. After the film, would you wanna join Marionette, Scrappy, Archer and me at the Burger Joint?" In seconds, Nesquik responds with "Yeah, of course! :-]"  
When he sent it, he asked himself "Oooh, was the emoticon too much?" But it was too late. The text had already sent.

Nesquik put on a yellow shirt, with baggy blue jeans.

 _Marionette._ That was a name Quik hasn't heard in a while. Two years back, his father sent him to a summer camp to get him out. Let the 16 year old loose in a co-ed summer camp, real smart.

Then, as the memory began to start, Quik pushed it out. It wasn't one of Nesquik's brightest moments. Put your mind on other things.

He puts on his clothes, and played around for a bit until it was time to leave.

He skateboarded down towards the theater, Chocolate Milk in hand.

"Hi Nesquik!" Almost each person said. This warmed his heart, and made him appreciative of this quiet town.

When he reached the theater, Archer, Marionette, Sonic, and Scrappy stood waiting. Everyone except Marionette smiled and waved at Nesquik. Sonic found this troubling, nudging her. She acted as though she just realized he was here, but Nesquik knew that she saw him. He could see it on the familiarity.

Now, it was time for the show.

"Hey guys! Whats up?"

"Ah shit man, nothing much. Been waiting for you. Do you not have a car?" Archer asked.

"No dude. I have my trusty skateboard, however." He holds the skateboard in his arm.

"Well, if you needed a ride, just send your address."

"I'm sorry… I don't think I want to do that." Nesquik said, looking down. He wanted friends; he wanted to have them over, but his house was pure, utter shit.

"Oh, alright." Sonic said. Scrappy looked at Nesquik with concerned eyes. Marionette stood behind Sonic. She whispered something in Sonics ear. Sonic looked at her, confused.

"Yeah… we'll head to the movie." They turned around, walking into the theater.

The theater was typical, popcorn machine next to a ticket booth. They bought tickets to go see Project 23: Heavy Metal, some action movie.

The theater was more or less empty, so they sat on the top row. They bought two large bags of popcorn, to share.  
Nesquik was about to sit next to Marionette, but she moved away from him, "don't come close to me." She whispered. Nesquik took the hint, sitting next to Archer.

"Yeah, I didn't invite Enter… Last time he joined us he got pissy over Jennifer Lawrence lacking the right stuff from the Hunger Games." The movie was all around epic, with Metal Sonic being some agent that would use different sports equipment to perform heists. He then forms a group to perform a massive heist. There were multiple "Wows!" from Archer and them. When the movie ended, and when Metal Sonic turned to the camera, saying "This metal is heavy, baby." Sonic high fived Scrappy, but Scrappy held on.

Sonic looked at Scrappy, blushing.

"Hey man, I'm sorry I was so mean to you. Truth is, I just…"

"Really want a nice glass of Chocolate milk!" Nesquik handed a Glass of cold, fresh chocolate milk from God knows where to Scrappy. Scrappy looked at Sonic, with distinct confusion. He then looked over at Nesquik, asking "What the fuck?"

"So like, as I was saying, would you wanna do this again?" Scrappy asked. Sonic blushed a bit.

"I mean, sure." Sonic said. Archer looked at Sonic, with a sudden realization.

There was a distinct chance Sonic was gay.

Or, at least, Bisexual. No wonder he couldn't get Marie Kanker! The Kanker sisters can smell that or something.

"Hey guys, I uh…. Don't want to go to the burger join today." Archer said, standing up.

"Wait dude! Sit down, there's an after credits scene!" Nesquik said.

"You wouldn't have heard about this movie if you didn't invite yourself." Archer mumbled. He walked out.

"Hey, Archer, where are you going? Don't leave me here, please." Marionette said.

"I'm just going to the bathroom." Marionette stood up.

"I'm going too." She said. Nesquik stood up, "No, I think you are just fine where you are." This caused Nesquik to silently plead, but he sat down.

The credits passed, and there was no after credits scene. Archer and Marionette were gone for a while. Sonic and Scrappy were staring at Nesquik, who beamed with a cheesy grin.

"I don't think he's blinked." Sonic says.

"Hey, douchebag, why the hell did you lie to us about the after credits scene?"

"It's tradition for them to have one! I googled it!" Truth is, it wasn't tradition. They weren't the marvel company.

They eventually all left the theater. Sonic and Scrappy were the last to leave. Nesquik hopped on his skateboard, realizing just how annoying he may be.

He has to change something about himself. He wants people to like him, however, it seems as though his past actions has damaged his future relations. Why didn't his dad do research on what school he was going to? He was mad at his father, not himself. He should know that if he didn't do that thing to Marionette last year, he would start off with a clean slate with everyone else. Nesquik hopes she keeps her mouth shut. But, Archer and Marionette were gone for a while. He's only been in school for a day and his school career is ruined.

He entered into his old, dilapidated home. Everything was clean, yet had a dirty feeling to it.

He picked up the chair, and shouted at the top his lungs, screaming in anger. He tosses the chair to the side, breaking the table. He is crying, shouting, upset that he cannot start with a clean state.

" _I'm a monster._ A monster that no one likes." He whimpered, lying on the ground, Nesquik powder strung on the ground.

"I just wanted people to like me. I thought Sonic and them would welcome me." He sobs. At times like these, he wish he had a roommate, someone who could comfort him. He wish he had a dad that cared about him. He wish this could be different.

He wish he could forget.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Archer stood in front of his bathroom mirror. His black hair, combed over, and his posh suit gave an air of confidence. If Sonic was bisexual, then he won't sit with him. He's decided that right there, while he was brushing his teeth. Today will be the Family Feud, done by Principal Steve Harvey. Steve used to be some game show host for Family Feud. He's still not over it, running this event for no real reason besides the chance of earning a homework break for half of the school. He chose Bowser Jr., some douche kid and his father, Bowser, to come in for A-M, while Sonic and his father Goku would go for N-Z.

It would be a fun event, at least they can get out of class for 30 minutes. It would take place during their Art period.

Archer's class day was boring and slow. He didn't look at Sonic the whole time, rather, he'd sit and chat with during Samus Aran's class.

"So here's what I don't understand: Why the hell doesn't Timmy Turner wish to stop the wars?" asked.

"Yep." Archer said. His mind was on other things at the time.

"And not the fact that he could kill someone with the words 'I wish…'"

"Fairies are hella dumb. They carry some rare strains of Chlamydia. Hella bad. I hate their town. I hate everything about them; they're flamboyant, the fact the father gets pregnant, all this other weird backward ass hillbilly shit." Enter stared at Archer, confused, and to be honest, scared.

"Archer man, slow down."

"No, I will not slow down. I hate their assigning of Fairies to different lucky kids. And I last of all hate their rules. Fucking commies."

"Miss Aran! Archer is disrespecting my political views!" Dexter shouted. Samus sighed, "Mister Archer, please refrain from making fun of Communist Fairies."

"My-My bad miss Aran." He said. Dexter smirked at Archer, and archer glared at him with angry eyes.

Could this day go any slower? The drudgery of the day was killing him. He wish his mom would let him train to become a secret agent. Truth is, God knows where his mom was, who his dad was, and most of all, what he was.

He appeared to be the only human out the huge Abominable population. He wasn't superior to them; centuries they've been seen as equals, besides Pokemon. He just wish he had friends besides Enter who were like him.

Archer didn't have any secret powers; he couldn't summon bones from the ground, or phase through walls. The humans at this school: Archer, Mr. Enter, Dexter, they were just normal people. Sure, Dexter had great smarts, but that's a matter of genetics. Mr. Enter could criticize Keeping up with the Sponge as much as he wanted, but he will never possess the abilities Spongebob had.

Was Miss Aran an abominable? Who were her parents? She needed a special suit to fight metroids. She couldn't even crawl without the suit.

Archer figured he would never figure this out.

"Thank FUCK It's FUCKING LUNCH!" Archer shouted as he sat down at his table. Marionette sat beside him. Bob ross sat across from him.

Sonic and Scrappy began walking towards them. Archer noticed this, taking his books and putting them where sonic was going to sit.

For a second, Sonic stared confused. He looked at scrappy, who was just as confused as he was.

"Come on man, let's go hang with Monika." he says. Sonic looks at him, and turns around, sitting with Monika, Oswald, and Junkrat.

Sonic didn't look like he fit in. He was a goodie two shoes, and they were not exactly the best of influences.

"Dude, what was that for?" Enter asked.

"Man, Sonic hasn't been the best of friends. I'm taking a break from talking to him."

The table was quiet, until he said, "Anyways, uh, sex amiright?" The entire table, filled with teenage boys and one girl, cheered in uniform amusement over this genius insight.

Nesquik came over, and began sitting down.

For some odd reason, they let him. For a second, he looked shocked, but then he composed himself.

Marionette held Archer close, afraid. Archer learned of the reason at the movies. The immense guilt he had for letting Nesquik go; the immense pain for not kicking his ass, that is what made him pissed.

No, it's not worth it. His mind told him, but it didn't feel like it was his mind. He sat there, eating his sandwich vigorously.

The group was growing distant. Everyone was on edge, and it was all that fucking rabbit's fault.

Archer used to hang with Enter, and kill Rabbits for dinner. Easy way, hunting rifle. There wasn't any Looney Tunes, entire face darkened by ash but unharmed, it was quick, and painless. At the very least, the Rabbit wasn't cooked alive. He could stand up right now, and just quickly beat him up, but something prevented him from doing it.

He finished his lunch.

Bob sat, sketching again. This time, it was something different from his Apocalyptic images. It was serene; a mountainscape, with a lake in front of it. It was amazing how with a pencil and pad, he could draw something beautiful.

He finished his meal, the table at a lost for pure words.

He got up, tossed his food in the garbage, and then the intercom came on.

"Fello students, it is I, Steve Harvey! Please make your way to the gym for… Family Feud!" A midi form of "Family Feud (Harvey Era)" comes on. It continued to blast in the hallways until every kid reached the gym.

There were blue tarps covering the hole that Vegeta made, and the hole Herobrine made. There was no heating, and no air conditioning, so there was just this lukewarm feeling to the entire area. Vegeta sat by the door, arms folded, glaring at nothing.

Goku and Sonic entered from the left. Most kids clapped for him, but not Archer. Sonic saw him, saw his best friend, not cheering him, and looked away. Goku looked at Archer, waved, and out of respect for the man that killed Kid Buu, waved back.

Bowser Jr. and Bowser entered. Some kid's booed, others cheered, but there was noise nonetheless. Mario glared at Bowser. Bowser recognized him, and pointed at him, "Liberal!" He shouted. This quieted the entire gym, and Mario just acted like he didn't hear.

Bowser and Bowser Jr sat across from Sonic and Goku.

"So, will the sons please step up?" Steve Harvey asked. The theme music blasted. Sonic came up, along with Bowser Jr.

"We asked a hundred people: 'What Movie genre do teenagers enjoy watching?'" Steve asked. Sonic quickly buzzed in.

"Action!"

"Action!" Steve repeated. He turned around, out of five answers, Action was number one. Bowser Jr. slammed his fist on the podium.

"I suppose you want to go first, Sonic?"

"We will." Sonic and Goku worked together to actually clear the board, Action was the number one answer, then it went horror, romantic, adventure, and then Sci-Fi. They got two strikes for thriller and war films. Everyone was on edge for it.

Steve then called them up again, Sonic and Bowser Jr.

"We asked a hundred people… What do teenage males like to play with?" Sonic hesitated, chuckling a bit.

This gave Bowser Jr a chance, pressing the button.

"Bowser Jr!" Steve shouted.

"My Ding-a-Ling." Bowser Jr. Said.

"W-What?" Steve asked. He looked at the crowd, who was as shocked as him.

"My Ding-A-Ling. Ding-Dong." For a second, He looked around, breathed.

"I've heard of dingalings. Never heard of Ding-Dong… Ding Dong!" PENIS in giant letters with 100 points appeared on the top of the board. Steve blinked. He was shocked. Nothing but pure pain.

What has he done as a principal? Has he not helped people? Has he not brought them to a better point in life? No. He is a joke, a fraud.

He wished he could go back to his talk-show, his original Family Feud. Something changed in him. He reached underneath a table nearby for prizes, bringing out a double-gage shotgun. He began singing "My Way." By Frank Sinatra.

"And now… The end is near…" He took the shotgun, shoving it in his mouth. His eyes widened, "Wait-I don't want to do this- I don't… I don't want to -" The trigger somehow pressed on it's own, and Steve slumped over.

There was no final breath. There was no more pain. There was no more fear for the future. There was no more Ding-a-lings.

The entire gymnasium screamed.

People began running out of there. Vegeta and Goku tried controlling the crowd. Sonic stared at the dead body of Steve Harvey. His eyes widened, afraid.

"Sonic, come on son, come on. Come on son, let's go." Goku says. Archer ran out of the gym, quicker than anyone else. Nesquik stood there, remaining.

Herobrine phased through the roof. Vegeta, Goku, and Nesquik stared at him.

He began chuckling.

"Without a principal, you can't do any shit. You can't fix this school. Might as well give control of this town to me."

"There is more to this town than the school, Herobrine. You've been invading teenager's bodies for millenias. You don't want this." Sonic turned around, seeing herobrine hovering.

Something took him over. He jumped in the air, and did an air hit. Halfway through the hit, he froze. Herobrine held his hand there, a purple aura appearing around him.

"Don't try me." He says. He then sharpens his nails, summoning a random nail filer from nowhere, "Let's see. No principal. Y'all didn't think an abominable like Steve would die that easily. No, I didn't take him over, before you ask. I haven't gotten used to this new body. They are going to cancel school. School will be closed down. This entire city - in the shitter. This is why you guy's should've listened to my speech on Marxism. This shall be a violent revolt."

"So, flee." He says. Vegeta, Goku, Nesquik, and Sonic stood there.

"Run!" He shouts.

"Dude, you might want to shave a few stacks from the old inventory before coming here and telling us to run." Sonic says. Suddenly, he is being choked. Herobrine lets him go.

"Just… Just fucking go. Please." Herobrine begs.

"Guys, I agree with him. We need to go." Nesquik says. He steps down, and begins walking.

"Maybe he's right." Goku says. He turns around, starting to leave.

"Wait, brother, we could take him down once and for all-" Vegeta begins. Goku raises his hand.

"If he isn't meant for this Earth, God would've taken him already." He says. Vegeta hesitates, seeing Sonic and them leaving.

"Wait… I'll come with you guys." He says.

Two Saiyans, a hedgehog, and a rabbit all exit from a broken gymnasium; a broken school hierarchy. Left to its own by a blocky, eyeless monster.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

To say that all hell broke loose in the town was an understatement. This was Ragnarok. Pure, absolute, apocalypse. Well, that's what Rosalina thought.

First of all, she couldn't teach. She couldn't find work. She was a single teacher. She had no boyfriend to watch "Sex and the City" while eating ice cream with. She was alone.

At times like these, she'd think about her college days. Man, those were wild.

There was the time when her and Luma went out partying. People called her "Thick Thigh Mommy," and Luma felt left out, so Luma had too much to drink, sending an entire home into the sub dimension "Earth-10." Everyone freaked out, but then they had a good laugh.

However, when Luma managed to bring back the home three weeks, it was dilapidated. There was graffiti, labelled in German of being too "Western." Luma and Rosalina continue to joke about the time they sent hard-blooded americans to a Nazi dimension.

Rosalina sat down, starting to write her novel. She closed her eyes, her thighs tightening. She needed to squat. She can't skip thigh day.

"Luma? Luma honey!" she shouts, "I'm going to go squat!" She says. She took off her pajamas, and put on yoga pants and a blue sports bra. She began squatting in the living room, which has been refurbished to be a fitness and weapons cache. She was blasting "Through the Fire and the Flames" by DragonForce. It was a hardcore workout routine. To end it, she was able to crush a pumpkin with her thighs. They are toned again. Nice, well toned, thick thighs.

Once she finished, she got up and took a long hot shower. She put on some normal day clothes, and watched tv. It was the General, who used to be an insurance salesman who would do collaborations with people like Spongebob, or Michael Jordan, or even commission on Fiver. He was a general during the Dreamland war, that happened only 8 years ago. King Dedede was a communist dictator, taking over North Dreamland. MetaKnight, who was guerrilla warfare freedom fighter, fought on South Dreamland alongside Donkey Kong, now called Cranky Kong. They were low on ammo, but when president Kermit the Frog and VP SCP-682 decided to interfere, sending troops, there was the general on the front lines. By his side was Goku and Vegeta, fighting hard. Rosalina also fought as a aerial fighter, doing bombings. She was glad to be home, but she will always watch her past general, showing off his Lamborghini and telling her how reading books and exercising is the key to success.

She watched for about an hour, until she heard the doorbell ring. Luma hovered by the door.

"Buw woo!" Luma shouts, translating in Mandarin as "Samus zài zhèlǐ" which then became "Samus is here."

Samus?! Why is she here? Rosalina jumped from the couch, ran over to the door, and opened it up.

There Samus stood, fully armored, with the arm cannon to add to her power.

"We need to tutor a kid."

"Tutor is your codeword to kill?" Rosalina asked. Her british accent twinged with the word "kill."

"N-No. It's a codeword for 'this kid is really struggling with school and we have to teach him.' Put on some clothes, and let's go."

"I'm already in clothes, though." Rosalina said.

"A camouflage sleeveless t-shirt and blue jeans isn't clothes." Samus said, looking at Rosalina.

"Listen, I know you were in space hunting pirates for a couple decades, but, this is clothes, and what you're wearing is not."

"Well, have you not been fighting the creepers?"

"The what?" Rosalina exclaimed.

"They are these huge green creatures that explode. Herobrine has been launching a few at a time. I've been busy protecting the city, you know?"

"No, I had no idea." Rosalina looked outside, seeing a large storm over the gym.

"Yeah, so like, when I used to fight metroids, there was never something this catastrophic. Not only that, but it seems Steve is recruiting more and more members to his army. Steve Harvey is just decaying there, no one can get in and recover our symbol of hope."

"Someone has to do something!" Rosalina exclaimed. Luma hopped up by her, floating and grimacing.

"We can get started after we teach Ness."

"Oh lord, that sack of shit?" Rosalina asked, "he has a massive- er, appreciation of me."

"I know, I know. Do you have a gun, by the way?"

"Not a gun- a wand." Rosalina said, reaching into her back pocket and taking out a wand with a hollow star at the tip.

"What good does a wand do?" Samus asked, her eyebrow raised.

"It kills."

"O-Oh." Rosalina stretched her arms.

"Let's go." She said.

They started running. The entire hue of the town was a low greenish color. From the school a swirl of screams, grunts, hisses, and a weird gray cloud was formed. Herobrine was in the sky, limp and staring at the whole town. His white eyes had a view of each store, each house, and each person.

As the group jogged past the Quik-E-Mart, they saw Apu, an indian man, trying to fend off a creeper. He was screaming and crying in fear.

"Son of a bitch." Samus said, taking out her arm cannon. The creeper, a monster with four legs, yet stands upright, hissed, and focused on Samus. It moved closer to her, and right when it started ticking, she fired the cannon. A large hole appeared on the right side of the creeper, and it fell over, dead. Then, it exploded into gunpowder.

Apu crashed down on the ground, thanking Samus.

"This is the problem with you, Apu. You idolize the stereotypical indian man. You best be glad I didn't kill you too."

"Please, ma'am, I'm so sorry."

"Be your own person, for fucks sake." Rosalina stared at Samus, something wasn't right. Apu walked back into his store. Samus gazed solemnly at the store, "I never cared for this store. This God-forgotten town."

"Samus, what's your problem?" Rosalina asked.

"It-It's nothing. I just think that if I-" tears began to form in her eyes, "I think that if I just came in that day with my arm cannon, I would've been able to save him." Samus said, the tears welling up, "Fuck- what am I saying? I'm a space pirate."

Rosalina placed her hand on Samus's armored shoulder, slowly turning to look at her in the eyes.  
"I know you miss Harvey." She said, her gaze as soft as ever "But we have to focus on what's happening now. We need to go tutor Ness." Samus wiped away her tears.

"You're right, let's go."

Ness' house was just up the street. It was a house of plenty in a neighborhood of desolation. The houses around it were either destroyed, missing, or all that was left was a toilet. Mr. Krupp sat on his toilet next to Ness' house. He saw these two women, and he couldn't hide. He couldn't run away from the shame.

But was it shame? Or was it fear of rejection? Using the Toilet is a common thing. Everyone does - except for him. He uses the bushes. I know this, and now you do too.

Samus knocked on Ness' door. Ness was screaming, and his mother, Bling-Bling girl, opened up.

"Who the fu-" She asked, "Ness! There's two people here- two, uh, attractive women."

"Fuck you, where is my pi- what?!" Bling-Bling girl sighed, looking at Samus and Rosalina.

"I'm so fucking sorry." She said.

"Ma'am, it's no problem. We're his teachers, he's been struggling."

"Oh, my son struggles a lot. Thank you, so much. In this mess of a world, we need people like you guys. Do you want some bling?" She asked.

"Not particularly. We just want to tutor him." Samus said. Rosalina nodded, just let her do all the work. Rosalina thought.

They walked in, the house golden, and bling-blinged out. Ness sat on his Bling Bag chair, playing Fortnite. He was staring at the TV, his mouth agape.

"Who is it, Mom?" He exclaimed, still staring at the TV - he needs the victory royale.

"It's us, Ness." Samus said. He tensed up- all his blood went somewhere else. He took off the headphones, slowly turning to face them. On the TV, "#1 Victory Royale" appeared, and then the words "Fortnite Anti-Cheat has detected aim assist. You've been Banned."

"He-Hello, Ladies." He placed the controller on his lap.

"Are you not going to get up and shake our hands?" Samus asked.

"Not really. I don't get up from this seat. Nuh-uh, no ma'am."

"Isn't it uncomfortable to sit on a bag made of diamonds?"

"Nope. Nuh-uh."

"Just- can we sit down?" Samus asked, again.

"Yeah, but like, face the tv."

"We want to tutor you, Ness. It's common courtesy to like, face the kid you're tutoring. You're struggling in everything."

"It's-It's hard." He said, stammering. What was hard?

"What's hard?"

"My di- My education bro." Ness said, looking down and trying to see where his controller was positioned.

"You will call me Miss and nothing else." Rosalina said- her first sentence in a while.

"Sorry. My education is hard, miss."

"We make it that way."

"Yep. Not just that- erm, fuck. Shit, sorry, I didn't mean to say that."  
"No, it's fine. Anyways, here's the math book. Open up to page 40."

"May I use the bathroom, first?"

A cat walked into the room, orange fur covering his body. He had a hat on, and a blinged out belt on his sword. It started to rub on Samus.

"I guess you can, Ness." Samus said, petting the cat, "What's his name?" Ness stood up, holding the controller in front of him, about three inches away.

"Puss."

"Okay, hey Puss. Ness, why does he have boots?"

But Ness was gone.

They sat there, petting the cat. Minutes went by. The mother brought pizza rolls. They soon went cold.

"If he needed to beat his dick so much-" Samus said, her eyebrows narrowing.

"I don't think it's that." Puss in Boots started meowing, then the meowing went garbled. It hacked up a ball of hair. Rosalina looked at Samus. Then Puss sat on Rosalina's thick thighs.

"Kill him." Puss in Boots said. The voice was chilling. It was garbled, and afraid, as though it went through Audacity ten times, each time lowering and raising the voice. Samus and Rosalina looked at each other again. Rosalina picked Puss up, moving him away.

"Ness?" She said, getting up.

A phone walked in.

"Hello miss Rosalina and Samus, fancy seeing you here. Where's my son?"

"The bathroom."

"Oh lord, he brings a belt in there sometimes."

"What?" Rosalina exclaimed. The Phone bumped on the door to the bathroom.

"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you, to stop you from choking your chicken every night. Uh, I actually poop in there before you. This is going to be your last week of doing this, matter of fact."

There was a few moments of silence, before he spoke up again.

"Hello! Hello! Young man, I can't have you be in there for so long. Ever since we've told you that you were adopted, I know you've not been wanting to stay around us...but we love you, Ness! We've given you so much, but you have been avoiding us. I'm so sorry for not telling you sooner, Ness."

A few moments pass, and The Phone gets noticeably angrier.

"Hello! Hello!? Ness! I'm warning you! I'm giving you three seconds to open this door! One!"

Rosalina and Samus walked closer to The Phone. They both questioned each other on whether they should stop him, but the current events going on is something more of a family matter. Nothing that two thick-thighed teachers could do anything about.

"...Two..! I won't open the door gently!"

He hesitated, taking a few more moments longer to take a few steps back.  
"...Three!"

He walks to the door, suddenly breaking it into many pieces. As the pieces of the door skew across the floor, dirtying the once white-covered marble flooring into a dusty, light-brown mess.

"Oh- Oh Siri." The Phone stated. A beep went off in the back room, "Yes phone?" It asked.

"Phone? Are you cheating on me again?" Bling-Bling girl exclaimed.

"No dear, our son is dead."

Rosalina and Samus saw Ness laying on the floor, a calendar with Samus, standing in different poses was next to him. His face was completely blue, a belt tied around his neck. His pants were in the tub.

Samus puked, "That was years ago!" She exclaimed. Rosalina starred at the limp body.

"What the fuck has our world come to?"

Puss in boots smiled, his eyes a dark blue. Suddenly, they lightened up, and he moved a bit. It waltzed to Samus and meowed. Samus picked him up, and held him.

"This cat is mine." She says. The Phone couldn't nod, so it just said "Alright. Thank you for tutoring him, goodnight."

The phone's phone fell off, and smoke came out of his body.

"Phone?" Bling-Bling Girl asked, "Shit, he needs new batteries, hey, can you call the ambulance for this?"

"They went out of service a few days ago." Rosalina said.

"Then we'll bury him next to Mr. Krupp's toilet. You two get out."

"Okay... uh... sorry for your loss?" Rosalina and Samus walked out, and Nesquik was skateboarding.

"Hey Miss Samus and Rosalina! Did you hear the news?"

"What?"

"Sans is missing. Me and Papyrus are looking for him!" Papyrus was behind him.

"WHERE IS MY BROTHER?" Papyrus asked.

"We don't know... good luck, however." Samus said, still holding Puss.

"Well, fuck. I don't want to tutor anymore." Rosalina said.

"Agreed. Listen, we'll talk again. I think Herobrine is affecting all of us. We- We need to take him down. We've lost so many already." She hugged Rosalina.

"I think I know a person that could help us."

 **Chapter 5.5**

Mephiles stood at the toilet. It was excruciating to go to the bathroom, with the burning sensation that would occur, along with the back pain, but he was usually able to get through it. He finished, grunting to get the last bit out.

He needs to go to the doctor.

He leaves the bathroom, not before washing his hands (The league of Herobrine followers had a specific rule that not washing hands after using the bathroom was punishable by death.)

Mephiles walked through the halls of his school. He had to go talk to Herobrine about this.

Only times Mephiles was let out was to conduct espionage, specifically on the Hedgehog household.

Herobrine sat on a huge throne, built of diamond blocks, hovering 20 feet in the air. There was a purple aura around him, and Monika sat by him, on the arm of the throne.

Herobrine was huge, to put it simply.

"Master Herobrine."

"What is it, Assassin Mephiles?"

"As you know, it has continued to burn when I pee."

"I know man. I worry about you. Please, just go see a doctor or something."

"W-What? Seriously?!" Mephiles was shocked that Herobrine worries about his subjects.

"Yeah. Just, go and get this checked out."

"Well, I'll be right back." Mephiles had to make sure to step over the corpse of steve harvey, which has become stuck to the floor. The stench was unbearable, but they've managed to live in it for a while.

Monika waved at Mephiles as he left.

"I'm worried about him. He's been having this problem for months." Herobrine mumbled. He then began to cry, "He's my best friend." Monika patted Herobrine on the shoulder, "Baby, it's alright."

Mephiles walked into the doctor's office. The receptionist was Bendy, who had a part time job here.

"Hey there Mephiles, old pal, what seems to be the problem?"

"I Need to see a doctor, specifically a urologist."

"Oh, hehe. I see. Well, fill out this form."

It took Mephiles a solid 15 minutes to fill out the form.

Blood type... A+... Family... N/A? Grade level? 12th. He continued to fill out the form, and when he finished, he turned it in.

"Alright, it will be about 10 minutes."

However, it wasn't ten minutes. It was an hour and a half wait.

"Mephiles?" Mewtwo, the nurse, asks. He goes with her into a corner room.

"Alright, we will take your weight and temperature, along with blood pressure."

"For real?"

"Yep." He stood on the scale, the stupid bar tilting back and forth while Mewtwo struggled to move it.

"Uh... 160." She says, writing it down. She then makes him put on a brace. She took a balloon thing, and started pumping it. The brace tightened, and Mephiles winced.

"120..." Mewtwo mumbles, letting it loose. She took a thermometer.

"Open your mouth please." Mephiles opens his mouth, and Mewtwo stuck a thermometer in there.

2 minutes went by, until she removed it.

"90 degrees. Alright, wait in the waiting room for a few minutes." Thirty minutes passed, which Mephiles kept himself occupied by twiddling his thumbs. Children were getting permitted quicker than him.

"What's taking so long?" He mumbles. Eventually, the doctor, who is known as the Medic, comes out.

"Mephiles, follow me." he says, his thick German accent was at first hard to understand.

"So, what seems to be the problem?" He asked as he shuts the door.

"Well doc, it burns when I urinate. I have back pain, and usually the burning sensation lasts for a few extra minutes."

"Hmm... when did this first start?" Medic asks, typing it in his computer.

"4 months ago."

"Holy shit, what?"

"Yeah."

"Dude, you should've came in sooner. We need to take a pee sample, so head to the bathroom out there."

"For real?"

"Yeah."

Mephiles walked into the bathroom, which was a steel room with a metal toilet. There were complimentary sanitary cups, which he took to pee in.

He struggled to actually go, grunting to try to catalyze the process. He only felt burning, and what felt like a thousand needles stabbing into his area.

"Mephiles, are you okay?" Medic asked from behind the door.

"Ye-Yeah, just trying to go..." Mephiles said. Finally he was able.

However, he kept missing the cup.

"Dammit." He said the first time.

"Shoot, stop missing!" He yelled the second. Snickers were heard from the nurses.

"GOD DAMMIT!" He yells the third time.

"Mephiles, you don't have to fill the whole cup. Halfway is fine."

"Thanks." He said. Eventually he finished, walking over to the hatch.

He has to twist the switch, and open it up, but he couldn't even get that right.

"Dammit, doc, how do you open this?"

"Twist the switch up, and then down. It'll open automatically."

"Thanks." he says, doing just that. He puts the pee cup in the hatch, closing it.

"Alright, go and wait in the room we were in."

Mephiles sat on the bed, twiddling his thumbs, trying to occupy.

There were magazines, but not the kind of magazines he liked. he doesn't care about "How to get healthy in weeks!" magazines, he likes... Men's lifestyle.

The medic came back in.

"Well, we have good news and bad news for you."

"Well, tell me the good news!"

"You have a urinary tract infection."

"Oh..."

"Bad news: You have six months to live."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The clock on the school tower struck twenty five. The purple aura surrounding the school was now a deep shade of red- and a loud wailing sound boomed from the halls and out onto the roofs of every building.

There had been too much pain in this town that God had forgotten.

Sonic sat at his dinner table. Somehow, as hell unfolded around him, his father managed to keep everything in shape.

Sonic wore his school uniform - it was sticking to him, as though it was melting into his body, and while the smell of the house was still normal, Sonic felt one thing - grunginess.

Herobrine's tyranny over this small, seaside town was ignored by the rest of the country - the rest of the world. It seemed as though there were more crazy things happening - the first Abominable president Kermit the Frog had yet another attempt on his life, the Pokemon's Republic of China had recently decided to increase its nuclear and atlantean warhead supply, and the Lusitania was discovered off the coast of lake Michigan. The clone highschool a few states over recently realized they were clones of historical figures and started an uprising, demanding for a new human-like species to be added - clones.

Sonic felt something - anger at his country that refuses to help him. He was grungy, sad, angry, and everything in between. He felt like he was going to explode.

There was no communication between the outside world and Herobrine's town besides the televisions that showcase the worst news. Sonic wished he could see Scrappy again. He wished he could just go to the mall with Bob, Archer, and Enter. He wished he could do a lot of things, but the creepers and zombies patrolling the entire town made that impossible. Rumor has it that there are two people fighting back, two teachers from Wallabee Beatles high. But, then again, the only way he got that word was from some weird visions from his dad.

Sonic was growing impatient. The more he sat everyday the more he felt the desire to get up and run.

A border was formed to lock down people getting in or out. As though this was some branch davidian city rather than a commune, Sonic waited with every waking day for his president and his country to do something, whether it was a breach, shining bright lights into the buildings to prevent people from falling asleep, or blasting Bowling for Soup's "Today is gonna be a great day" on repeat until Herobrine seized control.

The only issue was: who would fire the first shot? Herobrine, or the government?

There were brief moments of wifi. Messages would be dropped by government planes of "new fast food locations" appearing on the outskirts with WiFi that, while nearly useless, could be turned on and used.

It was as though the Berlin Airlift has started again, but on American soil.

Sonic would sign into the WiFi, typically from "WcDonalds," to text Scrappy and tell him that he liked him, like, a lot. After an hour or more of the Wifi being on, they'd lose it again until next week.

He texted Scrappy, telling him that he was alive and missed him.

After a few minutes, Scrappy said "Let's get out of here. Let's escape, skip town and find a new life and a new home."

"Hon, I can't do that," Sonic sent, "I have family- people that care abt me."

"Well then, can I come over?"

Sonic sighed and looked around. Dad was gone and his house was empty.

"Fine." Scrappy was there in a jiffy. He knocked on the door, and thanks to Sonic's quick speed, he dashed over and opened it. Scrappy pounced on Sonic, and they hugged.

"I'm so scared..." Scrappy said into Sonic's chest, the only thing that they said. Sonic rubbed Scrappy's back, and in a moment, they were in his room.

Scrappy cried. He weeped for what seemed like minutes.

"I can't do this, Sonic." He said, "It seems like hell is on Earth. It doesn't make any fucking sense." He punched Sonic's bed. Sonic didn't say anything, "Here's what I don't understand: Steve just became that. We watched it. We watched Steve Harvey die. But did you hear what he said? 'Wait-I don't want to do this,'" Scrappy's face turned redder, "It doesn't make sense. He was controlled, and now he's dead. How powerful is he?"

Scrappy cried a bit more as Sonic rubbed his back. Scrappy turned to Sonic and kissed him. Scrappy continued to kiss Sonic. Sonic's eyes were wide open, full of shock.

"I haven't felt touch in so long." Scrappy said.

Sonic didn't resist.

"My mom and dad were killed, I've just been needing a hug and embrace." Scrappy said, crying.

Then, there was a burst through the window. Sonic and Scrappy paused as Sonic saw a blonde, strong man. Sonic stared at him. On Goku's fists was blood. He was heaving and sweating, no marks on his body, but he was exhausted. He looked around the room, mouth open, and then he focused on his son. A vein started to form on his head as he gritted his teeth and his fists. There was a guttural feeling of just rage, his golden hair draped over his left eye, yet both stared through the hearts of the couple.

He sighed with disappointment, and looked at his son some more. He didn't look at Scrappy, "Son, you're gay?" Goku asked. Sonic stood up.

"Well, no, Dad. I like women too, I think... I don't know. I'm not sure." Sonic said, he looked around, searching for an escape. He was faster than his dad. Truth be told, he liked men, and only men, but his idea that maybe this would appeal his father - equal it out with an idea of "I like them all," would be alright.

"But you like men?" Sonic grabbed his forehead, closing his eyes.

"I like men, yes."

"I like men too, but as golf buddies. Jesus Christ, Sonic!" Goku punched a hole in the wall in anger, right underneath a picture of Sonic as a baby. Goku quickly did the sign of the cross, Drywall dust falling from his hand as he mumbled "Heavenly father, forgive me for taking the Lord's name in vain, amen." and then he did the sign of the cross again.

Goku grabbed his hair as it slowly faded into black. He turned away from his son.

They sat in silence. Scrappy had stopped crying.

"My only son is gay." He said, laughing a confused laugh, "a whole family tree, gone." Scrappy opened his mouth, gasping as he was starting to say something, "-Not one word out of you."

"B-but, Dad, he's family now." Goku turned to face his son.

"No, he's not." Goku said. He looked at the floor, sighing.

"Why?"

Goku then shed a tear as he said, "Because you're not my son anymore. Get out of my house." Sonic slowly stood up, grabbing Scrappy's hand.

"Dad-I-"

"Get. Out." Sonic gulped, grabbing Scrappy's hand and running. They passed by Creepers and Skeletons, Zombies and Ghasts. They heard gunfire in the distance, sounds of arm cannons and whispers of creepers. They saw their old movie theater explode and some fighter crawl away from the shrapnel, screaming. Scrappy and Sonic closed their eyes as they ran, believing that closing them would stop the screams.

They reached a cherry blossom tree, the one color on this hellish landscape. Sonic put his arms on his waist, looking out.

"So, where to next?" Sonic asked, smiling, "It's our own world, and I love you, Scrappy."

Scrappy reached into his pocket, "Well, I was actually coming to convince you to drink this." Scrappy presented a bottle of green liquid to Sonic. Sonic looked at it.

"What is this?" He asked.

"Well, it's poison." Sonic stepped back, looking a bit scared.

"I was thinking you and me would go to, y'know, Montana or someplace, not poison ourselves."

"I know, but, look around you, honey." Scrappy instructed. Sonic looked at the red spiral in the distance, and then back at Scrappy, who had the bottle open now. Sonic stared at him.

"It's hellish, I know." Sonic said, "but it will get better, right?"

"No. The only place for us is Heaven, Valhalla, whatever it's called. Admit it. Earth is forgotten, all that's left is upstairs."

Sonic sighed, "Well, Dad doesn't love me anymore..."

"Mmhm?" Scrappy said.

"And The government won't do anything..."

"Yep."

Sonic sighed. He started crying.

"Alright."

Scrappy hugged Sonic for the last time. Sonic held tight, not wanting to let go. Scrappy pushed back, looking at him as they heard yet another explosion. Behind Sonic, a WcDonalds collapsed. But, Sonic didn't let go. Starting with Scrappy, they took drinks of the poison, one large gulp each. Around the same time, Sonic and Scrappy started coughing.

Scrappy vomited.

He started wrenching, turning and gagging as his neck turned green. He gasped for air.

Sonic stopped coughing and stared at Scrappy as Scrappy put his hands around his own throat, and collapsed. Sonic then burped a sour taste and felt better.

"Oh, God." Sonic said, realizing that he felt better. He fell down to Scrappy, putting his ear next to scrappy's mouth, watching his chest as no breaths rose from Scrappy. He didn't hear a pulse. In a panicked state, he tried giving CPR to Scrappy, but due to not being trained and thanks to a lack of cellular service, he didn't properly do it and he gave too many breaths. He started hitting at the chest of Scrappy.

"Come back," he began repeating, "please for the love of Christ, come back." He tapped the shoulders of Scrappy, "What did you do, you goofball? Was this even poison? Wake up!" Sonic thought rubbing his hands together could give the same reaction as an AED. He's so fast, it should work- right? He placed his hands on the body of Scrappy, and it didn't work.

"Oh God, what did we do? Scrappy..." Sonic's tears became a mix of rage and sadness. He wanted his love back. He wanted to live with him, he wanted to die with him.

"Scrappy . . ."

There was no final breath. There was no more pain. There was no more fear of the future. There was no more Scrappy.

Sonic began crying. He had lost too much in the past weeks.

"I didn't want this. No one did." Someone said. From behind the tree, Nesquik stepped out and walked next to Sonic, who held his dead lover in his arms, rocking back and forth and crying.

"He was a part of a rebellion. He was fighting to defeat Herobrine. I guess he realized that it was impossible, and wanted to take the only person to have ever loved him with him."

Sonic cried harder and harder.

"Why didn't I die?" Sonic asked the world. Not Nesquik, not Scrappy, he was asking the world why he didn't die with the person he loved.

"Well, I don't know. Maybe it's your fast metabolism."

Sonic cried harder.

"Or, maybe it's for a greater purpose." Sonic looked up at Nesquik.

"What?" He asked, letting go of Scrappy.

"Scrappy died, yet you lived. Maybe you should use this as... I don't know... motivation?"

"For?" Nesquik chuckled at Sonic's naivety.

"God, Sonic, there's a spiral and people of this city are being killed. You know who I'm talking about."

Sonic's eyes opened wide, realizing what Nesquik meant.

"Let's kill that sonofabitch."

Nesquik laughed, "Alright, I know a team."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Nesquik stood with his hands on his waist, looking out upon the destruction ahead. The breeze flew through the leaves.

"Hell is on fire and there's nothing we can do, right?" He asked. Sonic nodded at this statement as he looked down at the corpse of Scrappy.

"Right..." Sonic said.

"... But we can always put water on fire to cool the flames, right?" Nesquik asked. Sonic looked at him, his eyes squinting.

"Listen, you already convinced me to join this team, wherever the fuck it is."

"I know, but there's a process to join it, y'know."

"Am I joining a frat or a rebellion?"

"Well, Mr. Enter drinks a lot now-" Sonic's eyes had a glow to them as he interrupted, "Mr. Enter is alive? What about Bob Ross and Archer?"

Nesquik looked down. He sighed.

"Bob Ross... is with Herobrine."

Sonic looked directly at Nesquik.

"-Why?"

"He left a letter. In it, he explained that he saw visions, something about Herobrine winning, and that he felt it was right to live in a world with 'happy trees on a peaceful, one leader world.'"

Sonic looked down, "That's what he drew in his sketchbook..." For a moment, Sonic grabbed his head, this revelation struck a chord with him.

"Well, what about Archer?"

"Archer found out you were gay and didn't want to be on a team with you."

"But I wasn't a part of the team."

"Well, I said you would be..." Nesquik shrugged at this, smiling, "...Sorry?" Sonic felt a tension headache occurring, closing his eyes and raising his eyebrows as he applied pressure to his forehead.

"God."

"Yeah? Why say 'God' when there's nothing to say his name for?"

"Archer is a trained spy. He would've been great on our team."

"He's also an alcoholic dickweed." Nesquik replied, snickering to himself "So, I'm going to take you to the barracks. I'm sure you'll love who we have."

Being carried by Sonic, Nesquik guided him to Rosalina's home. It appeared to be decimated by creepers, the floorboards being all that remained.

"I think your rebellion was squashed." Sonic told Nesquik. Nesquik didn't reply, as he had disappeared.

"Nesquik?" Sonic asked, looking around. He didn't even feel Nesquik leave his arms, "Nesquik, buddy, where are you?"

Sonic started to be surrounded by Zombies, Skeletons and Creepers. As he looked around, he could hear the mixed sounds of the monsters preparing for their next meal.

"Oh, this is the test, huh?" He asked himself, "Well, so be it."

Sonic went on all fours, his school clothes falling apart as his pines came out of his back. Blue lightning rose from the ground around him as the mobs creeped closer. He dashed into a zombie, his body exploding into pieces from the contact. Sonic's pines grew sharper as he continued to fight, as though it was an evolutionary instinct - he got stronger the more he hit.

As the mobs only grew in size, Sonic got stronger and stronger. His punches increased in speed and effectiveness. It was probably a culmination of things that led to his immense strength at this time - he had never been combat trained before this. He was angry over his father kicking him out and Scrappy's death. That anger must have evolved to a point where he was now here, punching mob after mob in great succession. The more he thought about them, the more his strength increased. He jumped in the air, grabbing a creeper by the head and tossing him into a mound of zombies. The creeper exploded, leaving nothing but ash and dust. Sonic was heaving from the encounter. As his pines went down, and his heart rate lowered, he collapsed.  
Nesquik came out from behind some shrubs, picking him up and bringing him into the base, which was actually at Samus' home a few blocks down.

Pikachu and Quagsire worked tirelessly in the kitchen/infirmary, making sure that the cream of the shroom was hot enough along with taking care of Sonic. When he collapsed, he had injured his ribs. For some reason, though, he was not injured from the fight itself. Miniature , a droid, sat at the bar, demanding food. She knew full well that she couldn't eat, but nonetheless, it was fun to demand food. As Sonic slowly woke from the anesthetic, the mushroom-salty smell of the soup filled his nostrils. He took in his surroundings, wincing as he sat up.

"This looks like something from one of those dystopian rebellion movies." Sonic said as he looked around, feeling the griminess of the table. He looked at the other injured folk in the room: Oswald held his chest as a zombie had a bite of his flesh for lunch, Bendy was stuck in containment, morphing from a demonic form of himself back into a cartoon, his inky flesh growing and decreasing in size as he wailed in pain. The glass protected him from others, as he appeared to be a danger. When he'd morph back into his normal form, he'd dance a little jig. He wanted out.

The basement- or whatever this was, was stacked with weapons. Flags were hung on the walls with Principal Harvey's face, smiling as it was ripped straight from the Yearbook and was enlarged. Sonic looked up and down, trying to find some point in this madness.

And then she hovered over.

"Marionette?" Sonic stared at her, her mask was war-torn, covered in cuts and cracks, but she was battle-ready. She tried to cover her face up with paint, but it still showed through.

"Y-your face..."

"Yeah, the only way I could repair it is if I sat in a glaze fire for a bit."

"Oh."

"And as you can see, our oven doesn't heat up to 2,305 degrees fahrenheit." Sonic nodded at this, and then opened his arms out for a hug. Marionette hovered closer, and wrapped her arms around Sonic. Sonic started to sniffle, the sniffles turned into sobs as his face became red with pain.

"Scrappy is gone." Sonic whimpered out as his cries got louder. Marionette started rubbing his back, his spines at first spiking up and then soothing down as Marionette's soft hands repeated the motion.

His sobs eased as she soothed the pain.

"I'm sorry, Sonic..." She whispered as she looked for something new to get Sonic's mind off of Scrappy. Her eyes landed on the armory. "Do you want Samus to show you the guns?"

Sonic sniffled, sighing, "Sure." Marionette smiled, hovering away. Sonic twiddled his thumbs, waiting for Samus. As she walked up, she took off her helmet.

"Ready to check it out?" She asked, holding her hand out for Sonic to grab hold of, as he had been wrapped up to prevent further injury. As they walked towards the weapons rack, Sonic observed the array of pistols, swords, and shields. There was also a couple primitive spears.

"These don't really seem fit to fight Herobrine." Sonic said as he touched the tip of the spear.

"No, they don't." Samus replied, pressing her hand up to a picture of her with an odd looking jellyfish. The doors opened up, revealing a hardwood floored room.

On all four corners of the room was multiple suits, each arrayed and holding weapons. Samus pointed at a green suit holding a pretty large gun, with plasma turning through the middle, a mixture of green and red. Sonic started to touch it as Samus said:

"Don't touch that! That's from when I killed demons on Mars on one of my escapades. We'll need it for later."

Sonic stood back from it, but pointed as he looked at Samus "We're going to use a big freakin'-"

"Fucking- it's a big fucking gun."

"Right," Sonic walked over to a set of umbrellas, smiling smugly as he pointed at them, "What, are we going to protect ourselves from rain or something?"

"No. Those are guns straight from the secret service."

"Oh." Sonic looked across the room and noticed someone he didn't realize was there - Enter.

"The Mysterious Mr. Enter!" Sonic exclaimed, running at him to hug him. Enter fell back a bit, grabbing hold of Sonic.

"Hey buddy, what's up?"

"Nothing, nothing much. I've missed you. How are you doing?"

"I've been fighting, trying to fight people, y'know?" Enter looked at a rack of shotguns, only to nod, "I really don't need any of these..." He said.

"But you're a human-"

"Human-passing abominable, remember?"

"Oh, yeah, that's right." Sonic said, piddling with his thumbs. There was silence, as Samus had left the room. Enter let out a quiet sigh, looking down at his watch.

"Well, it seems like dinner is soon." Sonic turned around, heading out, but Enter walked faster, patting him on the shoulder.

"Glad to have you back, old friend."

Sonic smiled. It took him a while to muster a genuine smile, but it felt good to have a friend around.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Sonic sat at the dinner table as cuban music played in the background. He looked around at all of the people smiling and laughing, Nesquik leading conversations, cracking jokes and just making it seem like a genuine family. Unlike Sonic's typical environment of eating a banana and the occasional comment from his father, he felt at home.

"And I was all like 'that's not a dog, you fool. That's a rodent!' it was abnormal in size too." Nesquik exclaimed. Everyone laughed, including Sonic even though he didn't see the humor in it.

"So, Sonic," Bubsy started, "Why are you here?" The entire dinner paused. Everyone sat in silence as they looked at Sonic. All eyes were on him. He sat in silence, looking at the floor and tapping his foot.

"Well," Sonic started, "Well, like, I was kicked out of my house by my father..." he mumbled, "And he just didn't respect my orientation. A really close friend of mine- he...he died. So, I was recruited by Nesquik and here I am... what about y'all?"

The table was still silent. Samus stirred her drink, then finally opened her mouth, "Well, Marionette confronted me on the day Steve died," Marionette waved at Sonic, and Sonic waved back, "She told me that we had to start fighting now, and for the past few weeks I've been at it. I've been fighting in memory of him. I guess we're all fighting to remember someone."

"I joined this rebellion after Ness died. Seeing a student go the way he did bothered me." Rosalina said, her voice empty sounding as she drank.

"And I joined this group after my brother disappeared, Nyeheh..." Papyrus responded, his laugh breaking before becoming silent.

"I joined this crew because I like food," Enter said nonchalantly as he took a bite, "But I can't help but comment on the odd taste of this soup. It feels like there's a mixture of putrid feet and onions, along with chunks of mushroom."

"Oh, Enter. I know you didn't just join this team for the food."

"Well, because I thought Sonic would join this squad, and I was right." The entire table went "aww" as Sonic smiled, getting up to hug Enter as Enter hugged him back. Sonic sighed, still keeping the smile on his face. It was comforting to have a few friends here like him and Marionette.

"Hey, I know this is going to be an odd question." Sonic started as he sat back down for his soup, "But what ever happened to Mario?"

"He is invading Herobrine's ranks. He wants to see what they have, when they're trying to invade us. We can get the upper hand the moment we get three beeps to attack them." Samus told Sonic. Nesquik sat with his hands closed together. He closed his eyes, sitting back and patting his stomach. Bendy continued to hit his glass chamber.

"What's wrong with Bendy?" Sonic said as he looked at him, it was as though the shape of Bendy changed without any real rhyme or reason.

"He's in pain. Apparently this stuff activates when under immense stress, and he turns into a demonic like form of himself. We've given him a stress free school career, but now it's under pressure with Herobrine and whatnot." Rosalina said, "God help him."

"Damn. That sounds like Hell."

"Well, when Hell is on Earth, everything no longer sounds like Hell- it _is_ Hell." Samus responded, "These demons are different from the ones I fought on Mars. I-I just don't know. This stuff is too crazy for me and I hate it. I hate how this life is working."

"Well, don't worry, miss Aran. I'm sure we'll get through this." Nesquik responded.

"I appreciate that, Mister Quik.".

The dinner was quiet once again. They continued to eat as Sonic started to stand up, full as that was more than enough in terms of Cream of the Shroom

"Is there a place I can sleep?" Sonic asked. Rosalina stood up, her legs wobbling a bit.

"Yeah, Luma will show you." The star floated out by Rosalina, walking towards Sonic.

As Sonic was getting comfortable in his rusty, creaking bed, he heard a quiet knock on the door. He lifted his head to see Marionette, poking her head through the opening. He could only see the light coming in through the outside, casting her shadow through the floor.

"Sonic?" She asked. He could hear the hesitance in her voice, accentuated by the echoes from the concrete walls. "Can we talk? If- if you don't want to that's ok-"

"-No, it's ok Marionette, I'm still awake." Sonic said, sitting up and allowing his legs to hang off the bed. Something in him recognized the body language from before, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

She slowly sat down on the other bed across from him, cupping her small hands together. She quickly looked around as if making sure nobody else was there, then leaned in.

"I need to tell you something. About Nesquik."

"That he's kind of an annoying dickhead at times? I get that." Sonic snickered, beginning to lean back, but he stopped when he saw how Marionette stared at him.

"It's not that," she said, her voice still quiet "Nesquik is terrible. He's done terrible things. Do not trust him."

Sonic was shocked at the sudden sternness that rose in her voice. He knew Marionette for a long time, and never has he seen such anger in her eyes.

"Marionette." He said "What did he do to you?"

Marionette's face turned to shock as well for a moment, before slowly turning to tears. She didn't hesitate with grabbing onto Sonic and digging her face into his chest, sobbing. Luckily for him, it didn't affect the bandages, or even hurt. He held her and began to rub her back as she did with him earlier.

"Tell me what happened."

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

Sonic barely heard the signal underneath his own thoughts spinning. Nesquik was even worse of a person than he once thought, it was no wonder Archer started to hate his guts.

"Remind me to never go to summer camp." He said quietly, but Marionette was already getting up.

"Sonic, the signal!"

He snapped out of his daze and ran out alongside her. The chattering from everyone had gotten louder as they scrambled past to get prepared.

"Is it time to go to war?" Sonic asked.

"Get the weapons." Samus exclaimed as she picked up the BFG.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Sonic ran through the Barracks as everything was taken off of the shelves like they were ham during a meat shortage. He sighed as he looked at shelves full of nothing, every suit of armor was gone, every umbrella gun disappeared. Every little piece and trinket that could even resemble an item was out of there.

And then Sonic realized the silence as everyone ran out. He was left in the dust, defenseless. He sighed, picking up the last bite of soup as he ran outside.

They were already running towards the school. Sonic dashed forward, picking up people one by one to transport them there, only for him to run back to whoever was next and bring them down. Eventually, the whole gang had reached the school, it's purple spiral circling in the sky, thunder occurring as mobs walked out of the school.

Marionette looked at Sonic, nodding at him.

"W-What? What is it that you want me to do?"

"I thought we talked about nodding to signal things."

"No-No we didn't."

"Oh. Well, if I nod at you that means you're our tunnel rat. Go in there." Sonic sighed, running up the roof as he looked into the hole to show Herobrine's throne, sitting in a dust covered gymnasium. Sonic grabbed a hold of the ceiling, forcing himself to run upside down into an air duct.

As he crawled, the stench of death and what smelled like Smash Brothers tournaments going on for weeks filled his nostrils. As he passed over the bathrooms, the stench of waste gave Sonic a quick gag as he wafted it up.

He continued to crawl, trying to find his way through the area.

He heard Mario talking to Freddy Fazbear, a very muffled conversation as they were trying to figure out a plan, well, Freddy was. Mario was just trying to get information.

As Sonic continued to crawl through, he realized that they weren't expecting an attack. He crawled out of a hole and ran to the front, signaling the group that is safe to attack.

Samus took the BFG, holding it towards the school. She whistled as she fired a hole into the side of the wall. A miniature black hole formed, only to implode on itself and cause an explosion that ripped out half of the building.

It was now team versus team as they made a mad dash towards each other. As Bubsy stabbed Fazbear in the chest, Rosalina made a mad dash at Big the Cat.

She paused as Big looked confused and scared, wondering where Froggy was.

"Froggy? Where are you, Froggy?" He looked up at Rosalina, jumping a bit, "Oh, hey Rosalina. Where's Froggy?"

Rosalina smiled softly, "He's probably at your house, Big."

"Oh, thank you, Rosalina!" Big replied, walking out of the building. Rosalina sighed, only to look down at where she was:

She was standing over Steve Harvey.

His body had become stuck to the ground as his skin had oxidized and the bullet would still looked recent. Flies flew around him as his blood had become dried.

Samus shivered as she stared at him, "I'm so sorry they did this to you, Steve."

"Herobrine didn't do this, Aran." A voice said. Samus turned to look up at Monika. She was the only thing "fresh" in here as her body reeked of Dove's body wash and her hair and clothes were clean. She sat on the diamond throne that hovered in the air. She smiled as she got down from it, landing in a clean fall.

"Steve made the deliberate decision to do it after he heard about dingalings. That was the thing that killed him. It was _dingalings._ Herobrine just did what was reasonable after that, take over the school, the city, and then the world. How did you even know about our planned invasion?"

"There was a planned invasion?" Samus lied. Monika started to freak out.

"Oh shit, I thought you'd know. He's going to kill me-" Monika's spine twisted as she fell to the ground. Samus took a step back as she looked up to see Herobrine as he hovered down.

"She was becoming a bore anyways. That's how it is with my past wives. They become a bore after you give them riches. So was my past couple of husbands too. I don't know, I guess humanoids are just lame." Herobrine walked towards Samus, looking her up and down.

"So, miss Aran. I smell grief on you. Guilt." Herobrine's blocky hand caressed Samus' cheek lightly.

"You're in pain over Harvey, I know. You miss him dearly. But fighting me won't bring him back."

"Killing you will ease the pain." Samus responded as she charged her arm cannon. It was too late, as Herobrine's eyes widened and was shot back, making another hole in the school.

Meanwhile, Mickey and Oswald fought against the Mobs and Bowser. Bowser spewed fireballs at them as Mickey exclaimed "Oh boy!"

He kept saying "Oh boy!" repeatedly as he dodged the fireballs. Oswald got so annoyed that when he filled Bowser's mouth with paint, he turned to Mickey and asked "Do you ever find time to stop saying that?"

"Oh boy, uhuh!" Mickey replied.

"Mother fucker."

Sonic ran down the hallways, looking for Archer or Bob to try and convince them to join his side, to get salvation.

He came across Archer, all right. Came face to face with Archer's handgun.

"I can't believe you'd join their side, Sonic. We were best buds, but I don't know, I guess I just can't handle your orientation."

"Why?"

"Well, when we'd shower together, did you look at me like that?"

"No?"

"Damn." Archer replied, his hand shook a bit, but then he took offense, "Why?"

"You weren't my type, Archer." Archer's mouth opened up, shocked more than before.

"But I'm everybody's type!" Archer replied.

"Well you're not mine, so like, you're not everybody's type!" Sonic looked around, trying to find a way out. He runs away, he probably would get Quicksilver'ed. He hid, he'd be found. Archer was trained.

"Bullshit!" Archer yelled, cocking the gun. Suddenly, tree limbs grew out of his mouth, twigs coming from his eyes as he collapsed.

"Just some happy little trees here." Bob Ross said as he emerged from the shadows, "I'm sorry, my good friend, but I just can't stand by and watch you die."

"Bob!" Sonic yelled as he hugged Bob Ross. Bob Ross' eyes had disappeared, becoming closed eyelids. Sonic looked him in his lids and asked, "What happened to you?"

"My abominable abilities activated a bit late. Had to get my afro to maximum length."

"Oh, well, I guess that makes sense." In the distance, Sonic heard a scream as The Mysterious Mr. Enter entered their lives once again.

He walked up to Bob Ross, "Not to be nitpicky, but weren't you on his side? Why would you kill someone on your already small team? That's silly, and it would've been more effective for you to let Archer kill his best friend. Besides, my liquorice debate wasn't over with him."

Enter's eyes glowed a deep blue as his fists clenched up, grief and anger seemed to radiate off of him as he walked closer "I hate to enter upon this shit, but you've left me no choice. Stand back, Sonic." Sonic took a few steps back as Bob Ross smiled.

"You're just a happy little accident, old pal." He said calmly, without a care in the world.

"You take that back you bitch!" Enter exclaimed as they both flew through the roof. Sonic stammered back, but figured the fight would not be worth watching- he needed to find Herobrine and take him down.

Only question was...where was he?


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Enter saw everything. Mutters under his breath spoke of everything wrong with what happened. God, he already KNEW what was happening. He wasn't going to let this go any further, what went through his head was a flurry of emotions as he tossed punches at Bob Ross. He would move a bit, taking the punches. It was an unstoppable force meeting an immovable object.

Sixteen minutes, that's all they'd have. Enter knew it, Bob knew it- only one or neither of them would come out of here.

Enter went in for a fairly critical punch to start off, which Bob immediately noticed and blocked with a rainbow. "A great big rainbow across the sky." Bob cheerfully spoke as if he didn't even care. Enter at this point couldn't care about Bob's mood, he was done with him. Much like everything the critic touched, he tried to crush Ross with a pillar. It collided with the rainbow and the two objects broke with each other's pressure. "Well, that's too bad, now how about we add some happy little trees to cover it up." Bob asked almost gingerly. Giant redwoods sprouted from the ground and were launched at Enter. He dodged some of them but one hit him through the wall. It was clear the foundation of the school might not take more hits like that, but neither cared, not now.

Enter rushed back and decked his once friend in the jaw, sending Bob careening across the school, walls barely stood a chance against a blow like it. The painter got up from the rubble of about 4 walls and a cafeteria table with only a mere sign of injury. "Nothin' wrong here, just another beautiful sunny day." What he painted next, Enter couldn't have anticipated.

From the hole on Enter's side glowed a violently bright gold, like heaven came and snuffed out everything around it. Something that was akin to a small sun burst through the hole and hit Enter where he stood. The pain was immense, but he was holding it. It was like a flash before he snapped back to reality, two walls and in a literally melting classroom. The walls were liquifying, plastic chairs a mere puddle as the metal turned a deep red as it became hot to the touch. Enter looked to the left to see Big's rings that he would show off every other class. They were melting into a gold mass.

"God, why did Big keep so many gold rings-" There Enter went again. If Archer was here, he might've made some sly comment about how Enter was now too hot to handle or something akin to that.

He would've chuckled to himself if he could've, but the air around him was too much to get him to do anything other then push back. He didn't even know if he could, his nerves were grilled, but he could still make out one thing.

If he could push it back, both him and Ross would die in this fire. He took what he thought was a deep breath and pushed with all his might. Outside of his head, Bob was dusting himself off. "That was just a little mistake, glad we could clear it up-" But it wasn't over, the sun was blasted back straight at him.

Enter, knowing with the last of energy that he made it, spoke before he perished, "How's that for happy you son of a bitch!"

Bob looked at the beam coming towards him, he smiled, "Well, shoot, we've got a finished painting," he said, watching it come closer as he talked to himself, "I hope you've enjoyed this fight, Enter. It certainly taught you how to use the equipment and have a lot of fun. From all of us, happy painting, God bless, and there was no other way."

Bob's face was fried off, showing a clean skull with the remnants of an afro- half abominable, his hair was actually bone too, so it was as though he was a descendant of Megamind than a human.

Enter looked around heaving as he held Bob's body by the shirt. He stood still, the sun's rays beaming out of his side. He took one last look around his school- these people, this planet. With that, he smiled.

"What a mysterious, wonderful world I entered." He said to himself, closing his eyes and collapsing. The sun's rays slowly died out. The two friends turned enemies were both dead, they were both defeated. They were gone.

As Sonic fought through the falling rubble to find Herobrine, he saw the light out of the corner of his eye dwindled. He struggled to not look, knowing full well that Enter and Bob Ross had died. He continued to search through the rubble, only to see the fighting continue on top of it.

Herobrine flew through the rubble, making it flying every which way.

His voice was as smooth as Freddie Mercury when he was still alive. Purple swirled around him as he held his hand out.

"I see a little silhouetto of a man." He sang, his voice booming and making the fighting stop briefly. The ground shook. If there was any wall left standing, they came down. The waves got larger. Samus looked up at Herobrine and fired her BFG at him. He made the bullets stop.

"Fools. Look around, you don't even know what's going on, do you?"

Sonic tried chasing towards Herobrine, but stopped as he had reached the art room, with Bob Ross and Mr. Enter.

"Hello, again." He said, stopping to look at them.

He knelt on the floor, and for the first time in a long time, he prayed.

He prayed for a safe journey to wherever they were going. But in this moment, they weren't done fighting. Sonic stood up and began to run towards Herobrine again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

As the rumbling continued, the waves rising over the land and barely touching the school, Sonic and the gang realized something was up. Yet Herobrine Smiled.

"Herobrine-" Sonic started, "We have witnessed carnage, I've lost three of my closest friends. Explain to me why you created a civil war, and for what - a girl you've been crushing on for years?"

"Shut up, blue rat. My arsenal only got larger."

As the waves got larger and larger, the top of a head rose from underneath the water, forming a larger and larger dinosaur-like figure; Godzilla.

"Scaramouche, Scaramouche, will you do the fandango?" Godzilla exclaimed. His only words he could speak.

A muffled "Godzilla!" was heard on the battlefield. Both teams besides Nesquik and Herobrine covered their ears as Godzilla roared, letting forth a beam of blue come from his mouth.

"Forged by God himself, given to me as a gift, Godzilla will finally destroy your petty resistance, Aran, and eventually under me the world."

Sonic watched as a large foot walked towards him. Both sides - everyone left alive, that is, retreated. Papyrus' head fell off as his body ran for it's life. In a fit of fear, Papyrus' head tried to move but was unsuccessful. His head was reduced to bonedust, leaving the still running body to collapse into pieces as well. Sonic began running away as a somewhat huge android flew down in front of him. It's design was a sleek silver, it's head shaped to have a fin on the back. He wore what seemed to be a material similar to spandex over the sleek metal suit of armor.

"Government issued Red Alone model Jet Jaguar, courtesy of Toho international, controlled personally by the President, ready for duty." The voice roared on the battlefield. The school had been reduced to mere rubble as people were jumping over bricks and blocks, running under pipes to fight. Jet Jaguar looked down at Sonic as Sonic was shorter than him. Jet Jaguar's head reduced in size to reveal President Kermit the Frog.

"Hi Ho, Kermit-the-Frog here. I was just taking a break from my presidential duties to protect my American land. I knew you would be here, Sonic-the-hedgehog. Your father personally requested for me to take this _freak of nature_ down."

Kermit, in the Jet Jaguar suit, pressed a button on his belt, his helmet going back into its original position as he suddenly enlarged in size. Stumbling back, his arms doing a weird flailing motion to gain back his balance, he pointed down at Sonic.

"Pym Particles, God, what would I do without them? Yay!" He exclaimed as he revved up a punch at Godzilla. Godzilla felt the full impact as Herobrine stared in awe. In the distance, Sonic saw two bright yellow circles of pure energy blasting straight towards Herobrine. Herobrine crossed his arms, watching the battle between Godzilla and Kermit the Jet Jaguar go down, only to be tackled by Goku and Vegeta.

Goku began punching Herobrine as Vegeta held him with full force, Goku making a crater with each punch.

"Fools, you may have defeated me before but the heart of the heartbroken isn't as weak the second time around." Herobrine said as Goku's punches became less effective, "Besides, watch as what you thought would help you succeed fail." Goku paused to look behind him, watching as Godzilla grabbed hold of Kermit the Jet Jaguar's arm, twisting it around in a full 360 degree motion, and ripping it off, revealing a green limb. Godzilla looked down at the arm, and roared again as another blue ray destroyed the arm in its entirety. The breath was so hot that it cauterized the wound upon impact.

"Oh shit!" Kermit the Jet Jaguar exclaimed, stumbling again. He fell backwards, losing his balance. Godzilla was bleeding, implying that he was weakened.

Kermit the Jet Jaguar fell on the ground, nearly crushing a Gruntilda head under his body. Gruntilda yelled "Hah, heuh, Weh, Hahahahaha! Hehahahahah! Eh Hahaha! Heuhaha! Ha! Hagugh! Youch! Ugh! WEH UH! Eh? Wahhuh! Yah! Oh. Uh." Only for Kermit the Jet Jaguar to grunt as well and crush her as he attempted to push himself up. He wasn't even back on his own two feet when Godzilla leaned over him, looked him in the mask and grabbed hold of the mask, ripping it off to reveal a large green frog head.

"Uh-Hi ho?" Kermit said, only for Godzilla to let out his nuclear laser beam out of his mouth and breath down Kermit's throat, killing him instantly.

"Sonic-Sonic can you hear me?" Marionette's voice was heard in Sonic's earpiece.

"Yes, hearing you loud and clear."  
"Do you remember Bendy?"

"I do." Sonic said looking at his now dead president, laying down at 164 feet in length.

"Let him loose. And run, run like the wind." Sonic prepared himself, his earbuds playing Gangsta's Paradise by Coolio. He became a blue blur as he ran through the town. Right, left, left, right, straight, left again. The wind blew through his fur as he skidded in front of the house, destroyed, as someone stood there not to protect it, but to prevent Sonic from getting in. His hair was all fritzed up as though it was made of fire. His eyes were full of rage and fury as he held an arm cannon.

"Oy, bub. You recognize that I can't let you in here, it's Herobrine property now."

"I'm sure you don't even know the entrance, idiot."

"No. But, it's Herobrine's because well, he owns this town." Sonic sighed, putting his fists up. Junkrat, as he was known according to his nametag, held his gun up, "So, it's a fight you want, aye? Well bub, I can do this all day."

Sonic dashed at him, Junkrat fired a fireball out of his gun, only to miss Sonic. He grabbed a hold of him from behind, tying his arms in a knot to prevent Junkrat from escaping.

"I want you to look into the distance and see what I see." Sonic said, "I see Hell, and I see no way out of it. I want to know if your decision to be on the wrong side of history was his doing, or some other choice entirely."

"Well, bub, I didn't expect hard hitting questions from a highschool kid, but I was hired to do this job. I'm a hired gun."

"So you would be considered a financial loss if I got rid of you, huh?"

"I-I guess?" Sonic continued to handle Junkrat, making him turn around to face a Creeper coming their way, "W-wait! You really don't have to do this, I'll let you in, just let me follow you." Sonic thought for a bit, and then sighed.

"Give me all of your weapons." As Junkrat removed his guns, Sonic would grab them, run into the east corner of the city, drop them, and run back. Once Junkrat was out of anything perceived to be a weapon, he was basically nude. As they walked into the basement, it was left untouched as it was when they on a whim started a fight. Sonic's soup was now room temperature. It was as though the room was frozen in time, had it not been for Bendy banging on the glass casing.

"What the Hell?" Junkrat asked as he walked up to Bendy. The 1930 cartoon character kept morphing into a demon, only to turn back, and he kept rotating and morphing.

"Hey, Bendy." Sonic said, walking up to the glass. Bendy banged on the wall, yelling gibberish, "Shh... Shh, how would you like to take down a giant monster? Remember, no attacking me, okay?"

Bendy pressed his face against the wall, Junkrat took a few steps back as Sonic pressed a few buttons and the glass came down. As oxygen touched Bendy's body, his shape morphed violently, turning into a sharp shape and dashing straight through Junkrat, killing him instantly. This shape morphed again into a car, and then a plane, only to fly out of the basement. Sonic chased after Bendy, only upon walking out did he see a giant Bendy, arms and legs dangling as he was about two times the height of Godzilla. He looked down upon Godzilla, who fired a ray at him. Bendy's body opened a hole, allowing for the beam to shoot through him.

Bendy grabbed hold of Godzilla's eyes, pressing in as a dark ink started to come out Godzilla's mouth. Bendy pressed further in, only to push away and punch Godzilla. Herobrine hovered in front of Bendy, yelling at him. From Sonic's view, it was inaudible, but now was the perfect chance to take him down. Sonic ran left, straight, right, left, left, and then right again back to his school, dripping in Ink and blood. He started running up Godzilla's leg, up his torso, and further up. He's been in the Empire State Building, about Bendy's height, so this wasn't much to him.

One he reached the top of Godzilla, Bendy swiped Sonic up and Sonic grabbed Herobrine on the way. Herobrine was getting stuck in the ink, while Sonic, thanks to his always moving body, was able to keep the ink off of him.

"No-no, please Sonic. You kill me, another bigger monster will come after. I just didn't want my heart broken, please."

"You took everything from me." Sonic said, gritting his teeth as he picked Herobrine up by the neck with one hand, his other hand rapidly vibrating to a point where it was travelling at over 100,000 miles per second.

"He's your son, alright." Vegeta said to Goku as they watched. Sonic's hand, upon touching Herobrine's chest, went straight through him, reducing the creature to nothing in an instant except for his glowing white eyes.

With that, the air cleared. Bowser Junior, Mewtwo, Big the Cat, Freddy Fazbear, Cell, Godzilla and Monika disintegrated into, as I would say, a chocolate powder substance.

There was no final breath. There was no more pain. There was no more fear of the future. There was no more war.

Bendy shrank down to normal size as Sonic hopped out of Bendy's hand, landing on the ground. The air smelled of chocolate as everyone encroached on the winning point, posting a flag of Principal Harvey.

There was a moment of celebration, friends hugging each other. Sonic was getting a lot of attention for killing Herobrine, but they were all pushed out of the way by Goku. Goku walked up to Sonic, placing his hand on Sonic's shoulder.

"Son, I just wanted to say-" Sonic looked over at Nesquik, who stared over the hill. His body was lifted into the air, as he hovered and stared across the ocean. He turned to his friends, his eyes cried chocolate syrup. Why was he crying? His body twisted for a moment, wrenching and coughing as his body contorted into different poses that no one knew Nesquik - let alone an abominable- could do. Sonic pushed Goku away, walking up to Nesquik.

"-Nesquik, uh, buddy?" Sonic asked. Sonic looked at Marionette, who grabbed his hand in fear. Nesquik continued to wheeze, his voice now talking in tongues as the sword came out of his mouth. He held it in his right hand, flames rising from the sword as smoke from it smelled of chocolate powder. He turned eastward, no longer facing the crew. He still looked like a rabbit, but he just- he just wasn't right.

He held the sword above his head, pointed to the sky. It was as though the Earth was silent now. Birds weren't chirping, there were no planes flying over head. There was only Nesquik. Nesquik made a downward swipe motion, and with that motion, an explosion was heard. Everyone grabbed their ears except for Nesquik. The trees with any remaining leaves on their branches lost them as a blast shook the earth.

China was gone. Far, far away in the distance, China was gone. It had erupted into flames and the ash clouds, as big as the country, was forming. If there were any survivors, chances were they wouldn't be able to survive the aftermath.

Marionette squeezing tighter on Sonic's hand than before. Under her breath, a whisper came out.

"It's the end times."

Nesquik turned to face the group of disheveled fighters.

"Book of Revelation, Chapter 7. Verses 16-17. 'Never again will they hunger; never again will they thirst. The sun will not beat down on them, nor any scorching heat. For the Lamb at the center of the throne will be their shepherd; he will lead them to springs of living water. And God will wipe away every tear from their eyes.'" At the sound of the words coming from Nesquik, booming and audible for miles on end, Marionette broke down crying, letting go of Sonic's hand. She held her mouth, trying to prevent screaming, but the muffled cries and screams were heard. Nesquik came down from the hill and walked over to Marionette. He pushed away her hand from her mouth, and wiped the tears away from her face. He looked her in the eyes as her mouth hung open, a broken mind in a shell as she had seen the face of God.

"And God will wipe away every tear from their eyes." he repeated. Her tears turned to chocolate dust, and her face dried up.

Suddenly, she gasped, and with that gasp came a cough as she coughed up chocolate powder.

Everyone started to do it besides Nesquik, Sonic, Goku, and Vegeta.

Everyone was coughing and wheezing. Marionette turned to Sonic and mouthed a terrified "Help..." as she turned into chocolate powder right before Sonic's eyes.

Then, it occurred to everyone else.

The world was turning into Chocolate powder, chocolate syrup. There was no more pain. There was no more sadness. There was no more fear for the future as the future was here. Finally, there was no more friends and no more family. Only Nesquik.

Only me.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

I remember when I nailed the first nail into his still breathing, sweating and beaten body. Like me, years before he had killed the man we call "God," a Lego Minifigure named Cyrus who is believed to have built the universe after some cataclysmic event. As he created Earth after Earth, planet after planet and society after society, Cyrus decided to settle on England as his Holy Land while he created Steve and Alex - the first human and the first abominable. As he had taken the form of the Lego minifigure, strolling the planet and guiding people across the land bridge into the Americas and demanding heart sacrifices from others, he saw genuine hope in this human and Abominable race. The last two attempts done by the past God, a land of Humans and a land of Abominables failed catastrophically once they reached the medieval and the bronze age respectively. So, Cyrus thought it was best to combine the two.

Imagine his shock when a man-abominable hybrid yet Human-passing by the name of Dexter of Ikea killed him by ripping his head off and crushing him. After he got visions of being 100% man-abominable and 100% God, Dexter claimed himself to be the one to change the earth, and with his power made a group of six men and his "mother" (who he created out of thought) believe it to be true. Someone had woken up to the truth, and wished to kill Dexter himself. Yet, due to his cowardice, Micha of Ditto, a human-ditto hybrid who didn't require clothing, hired me, an Anglo soldier, to kill him.

Hard Headed, a past Spartan, I, the Nesquik Bunny, grabbed him by the arm and dragged him away, paying the fool that could've been God a measly 20 ounces of Silver.

After being witnessed at a trial performed by Honda, he was once again dragged off to his death. I was told to nail him to a board, to break his legs and kill him - leave him for the wolves. I was fearful back then as time was so simple. Young and naive, I was told what to do and how to properly do it. Now, I've seen the past. I've seen the future - or what I thought it was. I now know that what Cyrus had created is unruly. I was omniscient before, but I've lost touch. I was naive then, but as I nailed the first nail into his hand, my finger tips shook and the ground around me quaked. Dexter screamed in pain. He cried and pleaded with _me_ to stop.

"Look, he's calling for Cyrus!" The crowd exclaimed. No- he was humble and didn't use his strength with purpose. Cyrus was gone. Why would a God call for himself? Stupid. So, as modern day language says, 'dummy.'

Despite the quakes, I moved to his feet, nailed them down as he prayed for me to stop. His mouth didn't open yet I heard his voice. In fact, I heard the other six pray too. I heard people in unknown languages praying across this planet.

 _I despise it._

Their words stayed in my mind as I heard Dexter heave his final breath. To make sure he was truly dead, I took my spear to his chest. Nothing came out. No water, no blood. There was no more pain, there was no more sadness, there was no more Dexter of Ikea.

As more religions popped up, Christianity appeared as it actually did occur. Yes, there were multiple Gods. This one actually did have a kid, but once his son died so did he. I took up the job of hearing his prayers, maybe inspire a little farm girl to lead an army only to burn.

But I seemed to have been an unlikely contender. I had some new found ability as I was 100% abominable and 100% God. To add to the endless torment, I decided to have Dexter reincarnated every couple millennia. I didn't think his recent one would be a nerdy boy yelling about Communist ideas, but, if you've lived as long as I have you can see some new thoughts matching your own. He is forever cursed with the knowledge of his past lives but also cursed with the inability to scribe them on paper and the inability to talk about them.

I could've left this planet to its own, go to another galaxy and lead but I couldn't simply do that- I was trapped in my own galaxy and furthermore I was trapped here with two choices - disintegrate it down to its last atom and remake it in my image, or be killed and leave the choice to someone else.

But I had fun seeing what I could do. Who knew summer camp could be so fun and who knew that rules could be so restricting?

I made the mistake of allowing abominables reach their full capacity in the form of the Saiyan. Human-passing, they could destroy entire planets. I watched in my mortal form - trapped at a 16 year old age, trapped in a bunny shape - Goku destroy Kid Buu and, furthermore, an entire Galaxy created by another God- Frieza. Frieza is no more.

Without a galaxy, there is no more you. Only reason there was two in the milky way galaxy was that two galaxies combined long ago - the milky and the way. The original form of myself was Milky. But Milky can make rules for himself, so Milky made this mistake. Us ethereal beings _love_ fucking ourselves over.

I made my father successful. He told me that I shared his father's genes but what he doesn't know is I'm my own grandfather. It's fun making self puppets. It's fun seeing myself age, and it's also fun altering my age.

I like unlimited power. I like being able to turn people into chocolate powder as I can just think and they're gone. I liked being on the right side of history, but now it's clear I moved to the wrong, and I feel my days ending. I've seen millions of realities and none of them involve me winning. I can't simply wish these damn saiyans away as they've become too powerful. Sonic - I close myself and wish for his demise but now that he's turned super he can't simply go away like that. Goku and Vegeta? They require actually killing. I haven't done that since the Anglo age.

I made the mistake of Herobrine to see if a God could create a God but I made a demon and I regret creating a demon.

So, I fear that my story is ending and I fear that my comments from earlier chapters in my recent life is slowly coming to a close.

I don't know what I'll do if Sonic and them win. I don't know what he'll do once he becomes me.

I've made mistakes in my past and I can't go back in the past to destroy them. But, I just hope whoever takes over for me overrides them.

So, hey pal, my name's Nesquik. You can call me 'Quik,'or 'the Bunny.'


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

I knew they would make the mistake of entering my castle. I had brought my Kingdom to Earth and they decided to enter the one-man population to fight the mayor - the king - their leader and savior.

A hundred halls, millions of brick, all brown and the smell is of the nice and sweet chocolatey smell of Nesquik chocolate powder, my kingdom should've been brought in a time of need - a time like now.

A time where the population is now chocolate dust and syrup. A time where the remaining population is three saiyans - and me.

I was crafting my Kingdom as I told you my story in the last chapter, you know? I knew how I wanted it from the very start, I knew how I wanted this story to end - to end with my Kingdom coming to Earth, yet, it's continued to go on, and that's because Sonic, Vegeta, and Goku would be coming through the doors of my palace right about...

Now.

"We're here to stop you, Nesquik!" Vegeta exclaimed, pointing at me, "I did not fight in a war to see a bully like you to destroy everything and everyone I know and love."

"Of course you didn't fight a war to see this. You fought a war to see if you could forget your past- playboy, frat man-child, now a PE teacher. My, how the mighty fall, yet the mightiest stay standing." Venom coated my voice, and the taste of it was more satisfying than any Nesquik chocolate. Vegeta made a dash at me, trying to punch me. As I grabbed his hand, his eyes were full of shock.

"In-Inconceivable. No man has ever stopped my punches."  
"Well bub, I'm God, what can I say?" Vegeta looked at me, his eyes wide open and his mouth agape. I stared into his eyes, smiling, "What is it? Have you seen the face of God and he was smiling at you?" I twisted his arm around, out of socket and broken as I twisted it through his chest. If I ever die, one thing I'll miss is the unlimited power and strength I possess. Watching as Vegeta's face was still open, the shock filling his expression, it was _delicious. Absolutely, positutely, delicious._

"Uncle!" Sonic screamed. That's right, _them._ Despite being all-knowing, I got so distracted by this insolent Saiyan that I forgot about the other two.

I crossed my arms, looking at them.

"Well, go, scram." I told them. I crossed my arms, waiting for them to leave. Yet, they didn't move, "What, do you two want to die now?" My eyes turned a deep brown, glowing a blinding glow, "Leave."

Sonic clenched his fists as he started to walk towards me. Goku quickly swept him up and flew away.

I'm glad I have the ability to leave my body at will. I'm glad I can become a dejected narrator of my story as I can hide in spaces and listen in on their conversations.

They were hiding in the bathroom, of all places. My multiple brown-gold porcelain thrones lining the wall as they sat without borders between them, as in my Kingdom - in my ideal world, there are no borders.

"Uncle Vegeta- he's-"

"Gone. But that's a small price to pay." Sonic was weeping as I hid above them, watching them chat. Goku sat on his toilet stoically, fully clothed. Sonic was clothed too, but his face was morphed like when he lost Scrappy. His sobs were loud.

"Why would you say that, Dad?"

"Because we mourn in silence. At night when no one but God is looking."

"But-but Dad, you can react now! You are in private, with me, your son - his-his nephew." Sonic continued to cry. Goku looked directly at me for a minute, but didn't seem to notice as he closed his eyes and sighed.

"Son-of-a-bitch." he mumbled under his breath, Goku was never a man to cuss, not even in prayer. I guess my actions really can change a man, "You know, son, once me and Vegeta, we went out and partied. Like, he had a yacht. He was always the richer one, the one with the ladies, the one with the power. I was thought to be the kid that would grow up to be a priest. After Vegeta did some... rather questionable things... he realized he needed to quit this life. There was a conflict going on in Dreamland, you know, above Russia-"

"-I know, Dad. I took US history."

"Right. Well, me and him decided to enlist. Under Field Master General, we fought and killed hundreds of... cute abominables under our feet. Carrots, son- there were carrots that we mashed with our hands, their googly eyes bobbing up and down as they killed our fellow men. Destroying that crazy dictator Dedede was the best plan me and Vegeta carried out. However, me and him parted ways after that as he went Super-saiyan, something we only do under strict orders. He turned that way over a card game. He destroyed an entire Dreadnought on Dreamland territory, manned by the British, and it almost brought us to a third Warm War. Until you went to highschool there and got back in contact with him did we finally talk again, and all was forgiven."

"But-"

"-But I miss him. I'll miss him now, and that's the only reason I'll kill your rabbit friend with my own bare hands."

"Dad-"

"Yes, son?" Goku looked up at his son, waiting for what Sonic had to say.  
Sonic hesitated before saying, "I love you. I know you kicked me out but-"

"I understand, son. I want you to know that I respect you. I respect who you are. I prayed, I asked God what to do, and he told me to love you." Actually, I told him to kill his son and I'll give him as many descendants as the stars in the sky, or the trees on the planet. Just joking, this isn't 1,000 years Before Me. And that was the Way, not me.

Sonic started to cry again. Does this fool ever stop crying? It actually gives me a headache.

"Th-Thank you, Dad."

"And I'm sorry that Scrappy died."

It's funny that I convinced him to administer the poison. I did that! Scrappy lost all choice! But my powers have weakened once I came forward. I can't do that to them.

"Well, it's okay. Can you say it back?"

"Say what back, Son?"

"That you love me. I told you that I loved you, I-I don't know."

"I already did." Yawwwn. This was getting boring, even for me. Come on, guys, let's go cause some ruckus!

I went back to my throne, crossing my arms and waiting, listening to Goku's thoughts as Goku is perpetually praying. It was easier to understand with only one voice.

"Please, give me the strength to take this heretic down, to destroy him and what he means and save the universe once again. Please, lord." He prayed.

I tapped my foot on the floor, played with my "N" necklace. I just waited for a while.

But waiting gets tiring. I needed to sit down. Go ahead, just let your creator wait. I see how it is.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

I felt them. Still in my castle, I could feel them. I was bored yet I felt their presence.

"Are you ready to attack, son?" I heard Goku's voice ask, optimistic in his ideas, hopeful to succeed.

"I sure am, Dad." His son replied, his body blue and furry, different from his mom and dad, yet had the combined abilities of both of them.

Both of them walked out to face me, to face God. I admire the conscience of Cyrus' insolent, miniscule creations. They're hopeful, full of wishes and filled with the belief that a simple attack can solve problems.

I've been to the conventions where Gods convene. This stuff is normal. I took my seat at my throne, made of condensed chocolate syrup. Made of my own essence.

"Hey there, old chumps!" I said, standing up from my seat, clapping and snapping my hands and fingers in a rhythmic motion as I walked down the stairs as they walked towards me.

"Nesquik, buddy-" Sonic started, I held my hand up in retaliation.

"-Nope, zip it. The moment you Saiyans interfere on my plans and my dream and my future, you are no longer my friend." I watched as Sonic looked down. Goku put his hand in front of Sonic, pointing a thumb at his own chest.

"My name is Goku Hill-Son. I've destroyed an entire Galaxy to save the Milky Way. I've defeated 1,000s upon 1,000s of soldiers and people that have stood in my way. What makes you think you could defeat me with my very own son by my side?"

"Because I know the species condition. I know how you think- you have that fatherly mind. You know you would never let your own son get in harm's way. Yet you've seen how formidable he is. You've seen him kill a demon- my demon, my failure. You had rejected your own flesh and blood because of who he was and now you let him back into your life when you saw it most convenient. You're worse than a deadbeat dad coming back and asking for money. At least he would tell you that he's poor." I told Goku. Sonic looked at me, angry as I did hear their conversation. I knew what they were saying and I knew their plan. Feeble Humanoids, they will tell you out loud their ideas because in the written word they can't simply say "He thought."

"You're-You're wrong, Nesquik." Sonic said, trying to push Goku out of the way now.

"Please, refer to me as 'Lord,' 'Savior,' or any other term you can think of that could compare to my greatness."

"Fine, Nesquik." I snickered at Sonic's cockiness. How could I have allowed such an inherent weasel push himself into this story and act like he runs the show?

"If that's how you want it, then so be it." I held my hand up towards them, trying to control their actions. I suppose being in a mortal body had prevented me from obtaining my true strength, as Sonic and Goku turned into a deep yellow and flew at me.

Their punches were all they had, strength in numbers, yet weak in strength. Their punches were comparable to newborn Gods with their own newborn galaxy, trying to collide two meteoroids together to make their own "Boom Boom."

I simply flicked Sonic away. He flipped in the sky for a few feet before finding his footing again, flying at me and trying to do the same trick he did on Herobrine. His hand moving at a fast pace, I let him touch me. That same kinetic energy blasted him back.

"You need to realize that I'm not ready to go yet. I'm just now getting this party started." I told them. Yet they didn't listen. They refused to listen to my reasoning.

They kept trying their weak mortal punches on me, kicking and screaming. Goku screamed to a point where his hair got longer, and screamed more to the point his body had went back to normal- like the first time I saw him when daylight shined into Sonic's eyes, and he rushed at me.

The punches finally felt like something. What I hadn't felt before, I had now felt. I felt every hit as I stood there, taking the punches. I looked down and saw a bit of blood on my plump stomach. I gritted my teeth.

"Dad!" Sonic yelled, "Dad! What is that form?"

"This is a form beyond any form. This is a form I would like to call 'ultra-instinct.'" Goku said, pausing to smile at his son.

My time to strike. He was turned around smiling and giving a thumbs up to his kid.

"Maybe I'll teach you one-"

"-Dad!" Sonic yelled. A hole was ripped open in Goku's chest as a spear of condensed chocolate powder- something I had seen in one of the Earth movies from some shitty X-men film went through his heart.

He gasped, looking down as his power drained from him. It touched my heart to see him mouth "I love you" to his son before dying a weak, insolent demise. There was no more pain. There was no more sadness. There was no more fear of the future. There was no more Goku.

Sonic's super-saiyan powers quickly disappeared as he screamed for his father. I had floated back to my throne, taking a seat as I watched my jester dance over his dead colleague.

Sonic knelt besides Goku, weeping as he looked up at me.

"You're nothing more than a mere mortal. If you're God, my dad made you bleed. You are nothing, you are petty, and your mind is weak."

I grinned at Sonic's anger, I loved seeing a show.

"You show emotion, a real God wouldn't do that. He wouldn't want to hurt people like you have. If I was in your shoes I would try to- I would try to-" Sonic collapsed again, crying over his dad as the pain was overwhelming.

"Come on, hedgehog. Tell me what you would try to do with my powers that I've had for centuries."

"I would try to improve the planet."

I smiled at this, it's what I've heard in the past from other Gods, from other mortals. I got off of my throne- even though I was just getting comfortable.  
"Sonic, you say that, but would you even do that?" I was thinking about how tired I was of these people, their dreams and their prayers, getting caught up in the bullshit that was their lies and their lives.

"Y-yes, I would."

"Would you want to live your day to day answering prayers of kids asking for some new toy? Would you, after centuries of witnessing war and carnage, just once come down and stop some random petty civil crisis in another country? You can sit and ask where your god is as you witness this Hell, but what you fail to realize is that your God is right here." I smiled at this statement, my arms opening wide as I was pleased with just how far I was going.

But, the truth is, I'm tired of it all.

I'm tired of looking out and witnessing this hell and not doing anything about it. I know my power,but I refuse to use it. It could be time for me to pass the torch. It could be time for me to let this shit go.

"-But, maybe you're right. Maybe it's the right thing to interfere with every war occuring. Maybe I should've stopped the stock market crash. Maybe I should've crushed Pokemism in Vietnam as it started. But do you realize that it will always piss someone off? You can't please everyone."

"But if I could please a majority, the ends justify the means, right?"

"Fuck that, Sonic. Even your religion teaches that's not the way. The end justifies the end and the means justify the means. You need to learn cause and effect. It's clear I didn't notice that when I wiped out the entire population of this planet only to leave three- well, now one - saiyan alive. I should've turned this planet into a singular atom again and upon that build my kingdom. But you guys came around and fucked it up... Can't you tell that I'm tired? I'm done working on this planet. I'm done working for you, Sonic, working to please you."

"So, why can't I just kill you?"

I smiled, the exact words I wanted to hear.

"Please."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

There comes a time in every person's life where they begin to ask if it was all worth it. If their mistakes, their trials and tribulations were all worth it. If they want to be happy to the point where they forget pain.

I would say it's a wish for most people to achieve what people would say is a "Good life." Maybe marry, adopt or have a kid, whether human, abominable, cat, dog, or otherwise. Wake up in the morning and mow the lawn and see that it was all worth it. Their ~18-22 years in education, their hours job searching and moving, sitting in bars to drink away their sorrows as they meet the love of their life.

They sit, working a 9-5 to finally feel something - satisfaction when they receive the same monetary value. They go home, sit down with their S/O if they have one and drink their coffee and talk about what went on in their life, the same old, same thing. And in that moment, they're content. They lack much feeling besides contentedness to whatever they're doing. They may go and hug their children, walk the dog and wish everyone a good night's rest.

But as they lay in their bed, staring up at the ceiling as their S/O sleeps, they turn to songs such as Rupert Holmes' "Escape." They get tired of their S/O as they've been together for too long. And they beg and pray for some change, maybe their S/O likes pina coladas and getting caught in the rain. Maybe their S/O, even though they attend their weekly yoga meeting really isn't into yoga and they have half a brain. They really do like making love at midnight in the dunes of the cape, not falling asleep within seconds, their body curved so they take up half the bed as they have to turn away and try to sleep but struggle to. Their partner is comfortable - but is he/she comfortable?

"Was my life worth it?" I ask. Truly, it's a question you need to ask yourself. Was the years of torment if you experienced torment, or the years of dishing it out, is working these hours enough and are you truly proud of the spot you're in? Or are you looking for the love that you've looked for, and you need to write to them and escape?

Self worth is something we've all struggled with, I've heard it, I've heard the requests for a change. They just want to escape as they go and write their stories. They sit on this website or in channels and escape as they read "George Washington x Reader" just to feel something, to feel some sense of _passion_ again. You came to this wanting to read something silly, but when I killed off Steve, you knew there was a tonal shift.

If I felt from the beginning of my conception that I was a meta-comedic crossover fanfiction, with some horror elements and a dash of character development, if I knew back in early 2018 that I was going into this and my story would last for a year, I would've quit at the beginning, but here I am, being choked by Sonic the Hedgehog. I grasp my hands over his arm, now that Holmes' song is blaring through my head as he shouts "I got to meet you by tomorrow noon" over and over. Yet, in this moment, I know there won't be a tomorrow noon. I can't meet my love at O'malleys. I've made many mistakes in my past, my greatest was becoming this- this ethereal being at 16 at the dawn of normal civilization.

I think the thing that shatters me the most is that I know you're reading this yet you can't edit it. I know you've sat through this, you've read this. And the fact that there were people sitting behind screens, typing vehemently in a document about this, I was plotted from the beginning to be the villain. You can amp the lighting on the photo in the top left hand corner and see me, my eyes glowing red.

But I didn't want to be this. I didn't need to be made this way. I was thought up this way, and I've come to the conclusion that I'm fiction. I mean, I'm _on_ Fanfiction dot net. I'm aware of my place in this world as a work.

And it hurts.

The realization of this is what's making me tighten Sonic's grasp on my throat, the realization that I'm nothing more than words on paper - I'm - I'm not even sure if these thoughts are my own. If my last breaths are my last as I know you can always restart the story. You will see me on my skateboard again, same place, same location. Word 1,722 out of 4,433 on Chapter one as I say "Aye Miss A, sorry I'm late. I was just drinking some nice sugar free, Nesquik chocolate milk™. You can find it at your local Walmart."

I know this story as it was plotted from the beginning. Did you know we had the thought of making this one hundred chapters? One hundred endless chapters of Hell encroaching on this moment. Encroaching on this moment where my throat is being crushed and my windpipes hurt.

Yet, I don't feel much. I'm just saying I do. I'm just being typed that I do.

And, I felt good, finally coming out and truly giving my commentary. Truly giving my ideas and my wishes. Going "Yawwn" when I thought a topic bored me to death.

Yet I realize I was told to say that. Sonic has no idea he was made to run past people. He has no idea that his ability to control anything is written by the writer of this story, him fighting trolls across the way, or appearing in random Crash Bandicoot high school stories. He doesn't know that Yuji Naka and Hirokazu Yasuhara created him to compete against his friend Mario. Mario may say "Yahoo" in here yet he plays in the Olympics in Tokyo, Britain, South Korea, Brazil, or wherever. It's just, I appreciate the medium. I honestly do.

I appreciate how you can be as creative as you are. But I didn't want to be written this way. I was made to _sell_ milk, chocolate flavored milk. Not to kill.

I'm just a character. I could have my name replaced with anyone else but I was the first one to come in mind from the creators of this story.

His grip gets tighter.

I have no regrets, I just wish I became aware of this revelation sooner. I knew that I didn't want to be this guy anymore, but I realize why. I realize the full extent of my knowledge.

My breathing becomes bated.

Sonic screams and cries as rays of light comes from my throat. I smile a bloodied smile as I choke on my own esophagus, "See you around, pal." I said. Sonic looked at me, and then-

I looked at Nesquik.

His body went limp, falling to the ground. Wait- who are you? Do I know you? Do you hear me? Do I- do I hear you?

Oh God, he really wasn't lying. He was God- well, no, no he wasn't, was he? What was he? He didn't create this planet, yet I walk around on it, look out upon the dust and I see nothing. I realize that if I look out upon something that's wrong, it grows.

Does- does this mean I can turn back time? Can I fix this stuff? According to Nesquik's earlier statements, I can- I can do a lot of things. Saiyans seem to be powerful, and, well, one change can affect everything else.

I started to run. At my velocity, time stood still as I went back through it. I saw the castles of old. I stopped upon an empty land. If Gods can't kill saiyans, then I suppose if the majority of the population is Saiyan, shit would just equal out... I guess.

I hovered in the air, and I watched as I selected an entire continent- which one, I can't remember - and they were now a continent of Saiyans.

My body felt the effects instantly. My entire facial structure had changed, I look at myself in the mirror and my eyes are no longer connected, they're separated and my gloves are now just white hands. I mean, I could change my design at will, but I didn't particularly mind the change.

I waited for centuries. Waited for the changes, watched as civilization developed like normal. I watched as my dad met my mother. I watched Vegeta sink the dreadnought in Dreamland. I watched as my body changed into a baby form again, I was reborn anew, a fresh start.

Then:

Daylight shined into my eyes. It was the first day of my senior year of high school for me. For a second, I whimpered. This was going to be the last year - a normal year, with my friends like Archer, Mr. Enter, Fred Rogers, Minnie Mouse, and RebelTaxi. We've always spent time together, going to the local mall and eating Hot dogs and tater tots at "Robot Watt's Hot Dogs and Tots," and shopped at FYE.

I put on my uniform: A red sports coat with a black tie, black pants, and my typical blue Nike shoes. I slid down the staircase, doing a front flip by the table. You see, while I was all powerful, I did change some things to bring the Way back. I believed in his morals, and I gave up my abilities through some weird Ethereal mumbo-jumbo. My dad, Goku, was Buddhist, so he made me meditate during breakfast.

I was about to dig into my breakfast; Sausage and Carrey with Nesquik Chocolate milk, until my dad stopped me.

"Wait, son! We got to wait for your mother." He started his spiel again, same as he always had for the past couple years, about how I needed to wait for my mother and that she's amazing. I know, I know.

She walked downstairs, groggy again as always. I smiled at her, happy to see her again.

"You see, son, your mom's uncle doesn't exactly like me. Little does Grunkle Hank know, he's 1/16th Saiyan himself." he told me, bumping my elbow and laughing.

"Ugh, Goku!" her country voice exclaimed, rubbing my head simultaneously. Her blonde locks flowing over her hair, "You don't need to tell him the story of how we met _every_ single time."

And, I was happy. There was no more death, there was no more pain, and there was no more sadness.

Only me, Sonic the Hedgehog!


End file.
